


The Mother Daughter Marriage Act

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Don't read if you don't like porn stories, Explicit sex scenes, F/F, Hardcore, Incest, Lesbian, Mom-daughter, Not for easily offended, Over eighteen only, Peverted, Sex, Strap-On, You Have Been Warned, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Veronica and Spencer Hastings go on a fake date that turns real
Relationships: Spencer Hastings/Veronica Hastings
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The Press Conference had been going well; Veronica Hastings had batted away questions on her views on transport, the economy and foreign policy (even if the State Senate had no role in the latter), but finally came the question she was dreading.

"What do you think of the Mother-Daughter Marriage Act, does it have your support?"

She had known it was going to be asked and so she gave her stock answer, "I'm a big supporter of the act, if I'm elected as your State Senator I'll certainly be voting for it."

Hoping it was enough she quickly added, "Next question," and looked towards another journalist.

However he could smell blood in the water, an ability journalists had as much as lawyers or sharks "You're opponent, Kristine Phillips says that your support is only skin deep designed to gain votes. She's dating her daughter and intends to get married as soon as the Act is passed. What do you say to that?"

"I'm sure they'll be very happy together," replied Veronica looking round the assembled press pack and failing to see a even a slight upturn of the lips on any of them. "As I said I'm a strong supporter of the Act. I have friends who will be wanting to make use of it," she quickly added thinking of her friends Ella Montgomery and Pam Fields and their daughter-lovers (though, if she was honest, she was unsure if either were planning to get married).

The journalist was persistent, "But having friends with daughters they're involved with isn't the same as being in a Mom-daughter sexual relationship yourself is it? You surely can't feel as strongly about this as Kristine, given the opposition from Federal Government how can we be sure that you won't put this aside for some nice little sweetener."

"I stand by my word, I'm a big supporter and will be voting for it," she replied, whilst silently cursing the idiot of a President who didn't understand that this was State business not his. "I know my constituents support it. Next question..." she pointedly looked at a third journalist, one who she knew was more friendly.

*

The Election Agent shut off the television and turned to Veronica, sitting on a couch near her youngest daughter, Spencer. He gave a shrug, "Well Veronica it wasn't terrible."

"It wasn't great either," Veronica said. 

The news had barely mentioned her plans on educational improvement and had focussed on her views on the Mother-Daughter Marriage Act, though at least they'd tried to be fair by showing her say she supported it. However they'd then cut to a section with her main rival, Kristine Phillips, catching her arm in arm with her daughter (and she had recently let it be known, fiancée,), who had replied in response to questions about Veronica's support, "She would say that wouldn't she?" As a political cut-down it was brutally effective.

"It's starting to have an effect on your numbers, on everything else - education, crime, reproductive rights, you're ahead of Kristine, However on this, she's way ahead of you - everyone believes its something she's passionate about and that you don't care; for a lot of people it's a deal breaker." The Agent handed her a sheet with the latest polling and focus group results, Veronica had seen enough of them over the last few weeks to know to flick straight to the end. 

She grimaced, "Two points behind, it was one yesterday."

"The risk is its cutting through, Kristine is dating her daughter, she supports the Act," and in the fiercely liberal seat they were contesting this looked like being enough.

"I've an idea," Spencer interrupted, who was sitting beside them nursing a coffee. Her Mother and the Agent looked at her keenly. The younger Hastings paused for a second and then continued, "So the problem is that Kristine is with Yvonne isn't it? What about if you were seen with me, on a date? All you'd have to do is laugh at a few of my jokes, perhaps touch my hand a few times over the table and hold it as we walked to the car. The Press would think we're dating; we wouldn't have to say anything - just let them assume it's real."

The Agent frowned, thinking, "It could work. We could drop a few hints about how working on the Campaign together had brought you closer."

"I don't know, won't it be a lot of a strain on you, pretending?" Veronica asked. 

The idea did seem a good one, however, she had to admit and so she wasn't displeased when Spencer shook her head, "No, we're spending a lot time together and it's not like I'm seeing anyone at the moment. Anyway it's only until the election and then we can announce we're having a conscious uncoupling."

"It'd certainly blunt Kristine's attack line," the Agent said. "If you could name a restaurant I could get a friendly journalist outside to take a photo of the two of you going in hand in hand, to spread the message you're together."

"Let's give it a go," agreed Veronica.

*

Veronica waited outside the restaurant, deliberately ignoring the young man loitering with a camera nearby, he too pretending to show no interest in her either. Spencer had left the campaign headquarters early to go back home and get ready, saying it wouldn't look like a date unless she dressed properly. Veronica, aware that every second counted in a campaign, had remained in the office until the last moment, even getting changed there - from a serious trouser suit suitable for campaigning into a knee length dress for dating. She needn't have hurried as Spencer was unusually late

A cab pulled up and she could see Spencer's head in the back seat. Even though it was a warm night Veronica waited, a little impatiently for her daughter to get out, she'd have a very quick word with her about punctuality she decided, she could have had another thirty minutes in the office. The cab door opened and out stepped Spencer. She had certainly made an effort, wearing a sexy dress - the top a dark net so fine it was almost translucent and probably would have been if strips of patterned material were not sewn in, it fell down to a bottom which went half way down her thighs. Her hair fell loose over her naked shoulders and she had put on a bright red lipstick, which shouldn't have suited her, but did.

"You're looking beautiful this evening," Spencer smiled as she approached her Mom.

"You as well," said Veronica, looking at her daughter and deciding that it was worth the younger woman being late if she was going to appear like that. 

She leaned forward to kiss her welcomingly on the cheek, but Spencer put her hand out, pausing her. "We're on a date remember," her eyes moving towards the photographer who was showing a sudden interest, "Kiss me on the lips." Even as she said the words she was leaning forward to kiss her Mom. It was all over in a brief flash, little more than a peck, their lips barely connecting, but Veronica felt something in her stomach, like a little jump. She hoped she wasn't blushing as her daughter pulled her head back and said, "Let's go in."

She reached down and took her Mom's hand, in a way she not done even as a child and led the older woman into the restaurant. "Spencer Hastings," she said to the Maitre d', who looked down briefly at his list of reservations before gesturing to a waiter to lead them to their table. Spencer had picked the spot and had chosen well thought her Mom. It was dully lit, the perfect place for a romantic dinner, so no one could think they were out strategising. There were enough diners that some were sure to recognise them, and would be able to confirm to the press they'd seen the Spencers on a date, but not so many that the place was packed and noisy. And when she sat down and glanced at the menu Veronica saw that it was type of gourmet food she liked (she'd been secretly nervous their 'date' would be at the pizza place). Spencer was already perusing the wine list and choosing for them both. The waiter nodded obediently and went to get the wine, leaving the two Hastings women alone.

"I think this might work, I saw the photograph taking some pictures as we went in," Veronica said.

"Hopefully they'll be going viral in the hour," her daughter responded, before giving a quick conspiratorial look around. "We need to be careful what we say, if the waiter comes and we're talking about your campaign he's going to twig and the first people the journalists are going to talk to when the photos come out are the people who served us."

"Good point," Veronica conceded, "So what do we talk about?"

"Like we were on a date, getting to know each other, what we like, what we don't like, music, movies, books, whatever we want to," Spencer said. She reached out across the table to place her hand on her Mom's as the waiter approach, gently stroking it, "It's about relaxing and having a good time."

"Your wine, miss," the waiter presented the bottle to Spencer to approve.

"So what is your favourite book?" Veronica asked her daughter, as the waiter started to pour the wine.

Soon the two of them were engrossed in a conversation Veronica could never remember having before. Until now she hadn't realised that they weren't a sharing family, their previous conversations always keeping a distance as if their were secrets they shouldn't say - even if those secrets were nothing more than what was the first celebrity crush. But their pretend date had opened up the opportunity to have them and Veronica found it was fun to talk to her daughter, like she was another woman, one who she was interested in - in a non-familial way. The food was good and the wine excellent, the restaurant proving to be an inspired choice. At one point, between the main course and dessert, Veronica put her hands forward on the table, only for Spencer to place hers on top of them. The young woman began to almost sensually massage them, as she talked about her real feelings towards her Dad (not good ones, Veronica was pleased to find).

Unfortunately the meal ended, even with coffee and cheese and biscuits. "That was lovely," Veronica said, "The best 'date' I've been on for quite a while." The waiter was there, holding out the credit card machine for Spencer, but Veronica meant them for her daughter not him, it had been a great evening and for the first time since the campaign had started she felt relaxed and revitalised. There was also the bonus of connecting with Spencer in a way that was much deeper than she'd imagined possible, almost like they were moving away from being Mother and child to something different and more mature. "You don't have to pay for us both, I can make a contribution."

Her daughter just smiled, "It's a date, I'll pay, I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

"I'm sure I can," replied Veronica, wondering exactly how she could - it wasn't so much the money as the absolute wonderfulness of the evening that she wanted to pay back and she couldn't think of a way. "Shall I get call a cab?" Paying for that wouldn't be much but it would go a tiny way towards the debt she owed.

"It's still early, I know a wine bar near here we could have a drink," Spencer said.

"I'd like that," replied Veronica, pleased the 'date' wasn't ending yet.

The two of them picked up their purses and went to leave, Spencer immediately taking her Mom's hand as they left, smiling, "Remember it's a date."

"I wonder if the photos from earlier are up yet," Veronica said, looking for the photographer. He was still there waiting for them.

"We should walk closer together, so he's sure we're on a date," said Spencer. Veronica had no objections to that, allowing her daughter to pull her closer so that she was almost leaning her head on the younger woman's shoulder. She sensed the photographer was snapping away at them, but she wasn't really concentrating, suddenly swept to a different realm by the alluring scent of Spencer's perfume, her feet going automatically, as she allowed Spencer to lead the two of them. She was brought back to the present by Spencer speaking, "Once we get to the bar, we should kiss outside."

"What?" Veronica had only half heard, but what she was hearing she found herself agreeing with.

"Outside the bar, we should kiss for the photographer, not for long or too passionate, lip to lip, to show we're on a date."

"That's a good idea," Veronica replied. It would be solid proof of her support for the Mother-Daughter Marriage Act and enough to gain her those precious points of support. And, a little voice was saying, Spencer's lips are so soft and sexy, you'll enjoy kissing the. Even as she was squashing that voice and reminding herself she was just doing this to support her campaign they arrived at the wine bar. 

"Let's kiss," Spencer said, turning round to face her Mom.

A moment of magic happened as their lips met, whilst Veronica's toes didn't literally curl she felt as if they might. Nor was the magic dispelled by the touch of her daughter's hands on her waist, gently gripping at her through her dress and despite Spencer's words about just going lip to lip she opened hers enough that Veronica could almost feel the touch of tongue. 

Then it was over. "Shall we go in?" said Spencer taking her Mom's hand again.

As it was a weeknight the bar was quiet, a few couples or small groups huddled round tables and pair of bar staff gossiping as they weren't overworked. "What about here?" Spencer pointed to a table, it was next to the window so they could be seen through it, but away from any company - the nearest occupants well out of earshot.

Nodding Veronica took a seat, whilst Spencer remained standing, "I'll get you a glass of white wine, right?"

"You paid for dinner," Veronica protested.

"It's a date, I'm treating you," Spencer grinned, "Make it up to me later."

"Okay, I'll have a dry white," Veronica conceded. Spencer turned and headed to the bar, her Mom watching her go. Spencer looked so hot and attractive in that dress and all made up, that Veronica almost licked her lips, before shaking her head and pushing herself towards a more sensible place. She'd never thought sexually about either of her daughters before, and whilst she was doing that now, she had to remember it was just a fake date and that Spencer was just putting on an act to help her win an election. Thinking sensibly helped, at least until Spencer returned and sat opposite her. Veronica had to force herself to raise her head and look at Spencer and not at her round bosoms nearly visible beneath her dress.

The 'date' continued as well as over the meal, the wine relaxing them both so the conversation flowed easily and openly. Very openly as Spencer moved on the chat from guys she had fancied to girls, and then to her very first lesbian kiss (with Emily unsurprisingly). Veronica in turn found herself mentioning her first girl on girl encounter, with a fellow member of the Math Class, "We only got to second base" she giggled, "but it was fun."

"So first girl you went all the way with," Spencer grinned reaching out across the table to take her Mom's hands in her own, rubbing at the back of them slowly with her thumbs. It felt so natural that Veronica found herself smiling and easing out her foot to touch Spencer's even though no one would see it.

"All the way?" she said with a half-smile. "Should I be telling my daughter that?"

"We're on a date," Spencer reminded her. "I'll tell you who I lesbian fucked first," she added teasingly.

"Okay, go on, you first," Veronica said, blushing both with excitement and embarrassment as how much was being shared.

"It was Emily's ex-girlfriend, Paige, after she and Em had broken up. Em wanted to drop some things she borrowed off, but couldn't face seeing Paige face to face, so I said I'd do it. Paige was home on her own, feeling a little down and more than a little horny, and after we talked for a bit she went down on me, licking me out. Then after that she took me to her bedroom, strapped me up with a dildo and spread her legs for me to bang her, which I did."

"Oh," Veronica couldn't help but suddenly picture her daughter, naked but for a strap-on. It wasn't a displeasing image...

"You now," said Spencer mistaking the pause for shyness and squeezing her Mom's hands. "Your first."

"It was at college, she was a cheerleader and I was giving her some extra tuition, strictly as friends, though she was hot. Anyway she did well in a test and decided to reward me with tequila shots..." ["Mom" Spencer intoned with mock severity]. "Not many, just a few, but we ended up kissing and in her bed where she fucked me, I still remember it, it was so good. We saw each other for a month or so after, but we didn't really have much in common, so it ended."

"So have you had others since?" Spencer asked.

"A few," admitted Veronica, "but I'm not going to spill all of my love life tonight, a Mom has to have some secrets."

"Okay, but you're going to tell me on another date," Spencer said.

Veronica smiled and nodded, "Fine, I will." She looked at the clock, "We need to be going."

Her daughter nodded, "Sure. We can call a cab or walk, it's only fifteen minutes."

That would be an extra fifteen minutes with Spencer. "Let's walk, it's still warm out."

This time as they left Veronica reached out to take Spencer's hand, admittedly meeting it half way as Spencer was already trying to take hers. There was no sign of the photographer, but Veronica told herself it was better to be safe than sorry, she didn't want to be caught out by someone who'd be able to tell the press they'd seen them going home together not holding hands. Anyway Spencer's hand was so soft and lovely, her perfume so fragrant as Veronica leant her head on the younger woman as they walked home.

It seemed no time at all until they were at the house, Veronica unlocking the front door and turning on the lights. "I had a wonderful time tonight," she admitted.

"Let's have another glass of wine," said Spencer opening the refrigerator. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Veronica smiled, "Just one then."

"I'll bring them in if you want to sit down and relax," said Spencer as she pulled out a already opened bottle and looked around for some glasses.

Veronica nodded and entered the main room, kicking off her shoes and sitting down on the couch, her legs drawn up under her. It was moments before Spencer arrived with two glasses of wine, placing them on the table in front of her Mom and then joining her on the couch. "I had a great time as well," she said. "on our date..." Her hand reached out to sit on her Mom's thigh, the thumb gently stroking. Veronica gave a sharp intake of breath, her heart suddenly pattering as Spencer smiled and added, "It doesn't need to end yet."

"No..." said Veronica, her voice hoarse as she realised what was happening. She couldn't say any more as Spencer's lips were on hers. This time they were opening, pressing down on Veronica with a passion, her daughter's tongue easing out to press at her open lips and encourage them open. Veronica felt her lips parting and the touch of Spencer's tongue moving in, her own coming forward to meet it. Their mouths enclosed each others, their jaws trembling as they went up and down, kissing hard. Her daughter's hand was moving up her thigh, under the dress, squeezing gently at her flesh. In return Veronica's own hands were on Spencer's waist, holding her closer. They broke and Veronica smiled, "It doesn't need to end yet," she agreed.

Then they were kissing again. Veronica's mouth opened to meet her daughter's without prompting, her tongue curling round and meeting Spencer's in a passionate embrace. It hadn't been where Veronica had expected to be, she had thought they have a night together, mainly talking about the campaign and a few photographs on line to convince people they were dating. But she couldn't regret it either, the night had been so much more fun that she had been expecting, Spencer so sexy and hot. She briefly wondered if Spencer had deliberately planned it or whether her daughter was as surprised as she was at where it had gone, but then decided it didn't matter and all that mattered was that Spencer's tongue was in her mouth and her hands on her body.

Then her daughter's hands were behind her back. Veronica could feel her zip slowly being pulled down. Things were moving fast, she thought, but made no attempt to slow them down, enjoying herself too much. The zip continued down to halfway down her back before Spencer's hand slipped in under the dress, her palms massaging the Milf's back up to her shoulder blades and then down to her bra strap. Skilled fingers unclipped it. Still Veronica felt no urge to pause her daughter, even though she never went so far so quickly, at least in the few dates she'd had since the divorce. It felt so good and right, for Spencer to be kissing her, easing down the top of her dress, the bra falling away with it, leaving her tits out.

"These are so squeezable," said Spencer breaking the kiss and taking her Mom's bosom in her hands, to do exactly what she said.

"I don't normally get them out on first dates," Veronica giggled.

"I don't know why, they are lovely," Spencer said and leant her head into to run her tongue over the nipples. Veronica gave a satisfied groan, feeling the nubs stiffen as her daughter licks turned to suck, taking the teat into her mouth and tugging at it gently. 

After a short while she switched to give the second tit the same treatment as its partner, making Veronica whinny in pleasure. "Oh, mmmmn, yes, Spencer, that feels so good." She couldn't believe how the twenty three year old made her feel, her nipples were hard and sensitive, the stroke of the tongue and the suck of the mouth sending little quivers of excitement coursing through her. It was making her pussy moist and horny, a sensual itch developing between her legs that would need to be scratched. "Ooooohh, that's so good, don't stop," she moaned again her own hands on her daughter's shoulders, massaging them. Spencer continued, switching from bosom to bosom, showing her Mom what a talented titty sucker she was, much to Veronica's delight.

"They are so lovely," eventually Spencer lifted her face and wiped away a trace of saliva from her lips.

"Yes," agreed Veronica, "you really treated them."

"They deserved treating," grinned Spencer. She stood up and straightened her dress, which had become rumpled. She smiled down at her Mom stretching out her hand, "Do you want to continue our date upstairs?"

It was obvious what was meant, but she accepted the invitation with a smile, taking her daughter's hand and standing up, "Yes. My room or yours?"

"Let me invite you to my room," Spencer said, leading her Mom up the stairs.

Veronica seldom went into her daughter's room, not because it was private (though it was), but because ever since she'd be little Spencer had kept it so neat her Mom never needed to come in and tidy. Entering it for the first time as her daughter's date, she saw it hadn't changed since she'd last been in, everything was precisely where it should be, with not a photo out of place or a book of the shelf. However she barely had time to take it in before her view was blocked by Spencer's face as her daughter came in for another passionate kiss. 

Responding with enthusiasm Veronica pressed her body at Spencer's feeling her naked bosoms rubbing at the thin net fabric of her daughter's dress. Her hands were wiggling round, sliding over Spencer's rump, massaging and playing with it. The younger woman meanwhile had slipped her hands into her Mom's dress and was continuing with its removal. It went down over Veronica's hips and she felt it fluttering down her legs to land around her ankles, leaving her wearing nothing more than her panties. She didn't think they'd remain on much longer, as Spencer's thumbs slipped under the elastic. Nor did they as the younger Hastings pulled them down to her thighs, her mouth dropping from Veronica's lips to her tits as she bent. The older woman groaned again in pleasure as her daughter's teeth played gently, but pleasurably, at the teat. Spencer's hands were on her panties pushing them down to her Mom's knees and letting gravity take its course.

Then Veronica she was naked, in front of a still fully clothed Spencer. Her daughter stepped back, moving slowly towards the bed, her eyes slowly going up and down as she admired Veronica's body. "You look so sexy," she drawled, beckoning her Mom forward

"You as well," said Veronica sashaying towards her, her hips swaying gently from side to side as she put every ounce of sexuality she possessed in walking the few feet that separated them. 

She paused inches from her daughter as Spencer reached round to undo her own dress, pulling it down. She wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples being covered behind the thin black material patterns which were sewn into the netting. Once exposed Veronica finding herself licking her lips as she stared down at the nubs, erect as Spencer ran her fingers round and over them. "I see you're liking," her daughter smiled.

"I do."

"Let's see how you like this," Spencer stood up, just long enough to push the dress the rest of the way down, before sitting down wearing just a tiny pair of panties. Before Veronica had a chance to say how much she liked them, Spencer was pulling them off, tossing them aside and lying on her back with her legs spread upwards. "You like that?"

Veronica couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her daughter naked, it was a long time ago and she hadn't thought she was sexy then. But now, looking at her lying on her back, totally nude, not even a strip of hair to conceal her naked pussy, Veronica thought the young woman was the hottest thing on two legs - no Hollywood starlet could come close. "I'm still liking," she said, her voice hoarse with lust.

"You want to eat it?" Spencer giggled, surely knowing the answer to the question.

"Oh God, yes," Veronica seldom blasphemed and even less so in front of her daughters, but if there ever was a time for it, it was now.

Her youngest said nothing, but spread her legs further apart so her slit opened.

It was the invitation Veronica wanted. She was down on her knees and her hands pressing on the inside of her daughter's thighs as quickly as she could move. She began to kiss the skin around the slit, her lips pressing at her daughters. The young woman giggled and made no attempt to stop her Mom or say that they were going too far, too fast. She quickly opened her mouth and slipped her tongue out, following the pecks with a series of gentle licks, running round the mons and over the labia, feeling the thin, fleshy skin tremble as she ran over it.

"Mmmmnn, yes, do me good, mmmnnn, we both want it," Spencer moaned, confirming she wasn't unhappy about her Mom being between her legs.

Nor was Veronica, the pussy was the loveliest she could ever remember seeing. Not that she'd seen many, at least in live as opposed to on-screen, ten at most and probably only about half of those in the time since her divorce, the rest were college cunts. But even the young women she'd been with at college never had a pussy as lovely as her daughters. Her tongue rolled over the open slit and she got a dab of juice on her tongue, intellectually she knew there wasn't enough to taste, but her brain still seemed to translate the tiny touch to a zesty sweetness which she wanted more of. She pushed Spencer's legs firmly, encouraging her daughter to spread more. Spencer did and Veronica pressed forward, her tongue dipping into the hole to run over the pink softness within.

"OOoohhh, urrrhhh, go on, eat me, mmmmnn, tongue my twat," Spencer groaned as she shuddered in excitement.

Speeding up with her daughter's words Veronica slammed her tongue down at the tasty pussy. It got wetter and wetter with every slap of her tongue, the cum coated the walls, making them both slippery and wet, as well as adding a flavour that was undeniably Spencer's excitement. It was so yummy, that Veronica wished she could bottle it. But it was nothing as good as her daughter's reaction, Spencer gasping and shuddering, letting out little cries as her Mom found her hidden erogenous zones and pounded them with her tongue.

"OOooohh, yessss, yesss, fuck, yessss," Spencer swore and her Mom forgave her. "OOohhhh, that's so good, tongue fuck me to heaven.... ooooohhh."

That was certainly Veronica's ambition and she went ever harder and faster, hammering her tongue at Spencer's hot fuckhole. The younger Hastings shuddered again, her body trembling with uncontrolled passion. It got harder, like an earthquake as Veronica brought up some fingers to spread the sexy hole and push her tongue deeper. "Fucckk, yes, that's it, that's what to do," Spencer confirmed her enjoyment. Oooohhh fucking use that finger, yessss!"

Spearing forward Veronica rammed the fingers deeper, probing as deep as she could into the wet hole. The cum was warm and wet over the two digits as she slammed them, opening the tunnel and feeling the walls closing and clamping around them. she continued to follow with her tongue, slurping up the lovely juice almost as quick as Spencer could secrete it. Her daughter was squealing and vibrating in non-stop passion, her whole body shivering under her Mom's sensual assault. "AAAarrrghh, fuuuckkk, yessss, yessss, don't stop."

Veronica had no intention of doing so, not when the pussy was this good and her daughter was enjoying it this much. Instead she went harder, burying her face into the soaked fuckhole. Suddenly Spencer pushed her Mom's head back, moving herself into a sitting position again as Veronica looked up. She grinned, "That was great, time I returned the favour."

"I could eat more," smiled Veronica, keen to show Spencer she wasn't tired of her sexy pussy yet.

"We can both do, you ever sixty nined?" Spencer grinned.

"Not since college, but I'm pretty sure I can remember how to do it," Veronica licked her lips and smiled back.

"It's like riding a bike, or a dyke," Spencer said. She stood up, helping her Mom to her feet. "If you like on my bed, I'll get on top of you."

The Milf nodded her agreement. She was on her back in moments, spreading her legs open as Spencer climbed over her, lowering her still soaking cunt over her Mom's mouth as her own descended down. As soon as the pussy reached her Veronica was eating, going at it as hard and fast as she could, her hands reaching up to hold her daughter's buttocks, squeezing them gently between her fingers. Spencer was wasting no time either, her tongue speeding over her Mom's slit and up towards her clit. 

Soon the two of them were getting into a passionate rhythm, filling the room with the sounds of their lapping and moaning. It had been a long time since Veronica had sixty nined with another woman, but Spencer was right, she didn't forget and she managed to keep her tongue going even as she was shivering in pleasure. Soon she found Spencer was going faster, the younger Hastings easing apart the slot so she could get to the meat inside, her skilled tongue pasting the fleshy walls and making Veronica lap with pleasure. It was a virtuous circle of cunnilingus; and Veronica knew her daughter was enjoying it as much as she was.

Their lithe tongues hammered each other's hot holes, slamming down and in, drinking at the juice. Their bodies pressed against each other, naked tits squashed against stomachs, the nipples hard and erect as they scraped at the other's skin. The moans of passionate pleasure interspersed the slurps of eager tonguing. It wasn't how Veronica had expected the night to turn out, but she was so glad it had - being here in her daughter's bedroom giving, and receiving, a cunt licking, was so exciting and thrilling she could squeal. 

And she did....

"Aaarrrggghhh, yes, Spencer, yesssss," she dropped her head down momentarily from her daughter's sweet pussy to scream out her orgasm as it hit her like a runaway express train. "AAaaarrgghhh, yesssss!"

Spencer wasn't stopping in providing the pleasure, so after a few seconds to cry out her and then regain her equilibrium Veronica was back in, tonguing hard at Spencer's sexy slot. If anything this made Spencer speed up more, driving her Mom almost insane with excitement, the older Hastings wriggling and squirming under the oral assault and loving every second. Her daughter's soaked pussy dripped down on her and Veronica slurped down the tasty juice, at the same time as she went in hard and deep.

"Ooooohhh, urrrrhhh, aaaarrgghh," this time it was Spencer's turn to cry out loudly, her body shaking with pleasure. And just like her daughter Veronica didn't even pause but continued to tongue the orgasming younger woman, so that Spencer's cries became even noisier and passionate, "AAaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaarrggghhh."

Her head flopped down, kissing at her Mom's pussy, before licking. It was slower than before, but equally as passionate, the firmness of the touch making up for the lack of speed. Veronica gradually pulled back her own pace to match her daughter's, the truth was her tongue was starting to ache a little anyway, you couldn't lick pussy with the intensity she'd been doing, without starting to get a little sore. Together they licked in and lapped, pressing their tongues in and making the other shudder and giggle, until Spencer moved away sitting up.

Rolling and sitting up on her knees Veronica came up next to her daughter. Spencer grinned and without warning kissed her, open mouthed. Veronica was far from minding, her own lips coming apart so they could mould together. The saliva that swapped between them must have contained plenty of Veronica and Spencer's juice and Veronica briefly contemplated that she was tasting herself. But she was also tasting plenty of Spencer as well and that was the loveliest thing imaginable. Her daughter's hands were on her, exploring her and stroking her back and sides, before one of them moved down to stroke the older woman's still wet pussy.

"I want to have sex with you, with my strap-on," Spencer smiled, looking her Mom direct in the eye.

"Yes," Veronica said, "I want you to bang my cunt."

Spencer gave her one more kiss before getting up from the bed. Her Mom watched as the naked teen walked over to her drawers and opened the middle one, reaching beneath a pile of seldom worn pullovers to pull out the toy. As she didn't tidy Spencer's room she had never known where Spencer kept her sex toys, but it was typical of her daughter to keep them somewhere safe, but unimaginative - if Veronica had been looking she'd have found that spot in a trice. However she didn't think about the location of the toy for long as her eyes focussed on the dildo. It was a big one, ten inches with a pointed head and swirls of plastic round it like a screw. She licked her lips in automatic anticipation as Spencer began to eagerly do up the straps, with a practised ease which suggested that this was far from the first time she'd used this particular toy.

Once ready Spencer moved to the foot of the bed, before pausing, hand on her hip to allow Veronica to admire her sexy body. The Milf did, scarcely believing she had birthed something so perfect, slender but with round tits and sexy smile, her hair tossed back over her shoulder and a stomach that flat without being muscular; the ten inch dong, swinging between her legs just added to the beauty. 

"Come and fuck me, I'm ready," Veronica purred,

She dropped backwards onto the bed and spread her legs for her new lover. From that position she couldn't see Spencer get onto the bed, but she felt it move before Spencer appeared above her, looking down. "You are so hot and sexy, Mom, I'm going to enjoy this."

"Me as well," said Veronica, before Spencer cut off further words by kissing her sexily, her naked body rubbing over the Milf's. Their mouths opened and closed passionately, their tongues touching like two electric wires. Spencer's tits slipped over her Mom's, the two pairs of bosom's bouncing together. Veronica could feel her excitement mounting, it was what she wanted, in fact it was what she needed - until tonight she'd not noticed her desire for her youngest daughter, but now she had she felt like she was a small dam holding back a raging torrent. Continuing to kiss her daughter, she reached for the strap on. It felt thick and stiff in her hand, even more as she gripped it tightly, squeezing it in a way she'd never have done with its real life equivalent. She guided it into her hole, shuddering with excitement as it went in.

"Oh yes," Spencer murmured as she began to move up and down, fucking her Mom. 

At first Spencer went soft, allowing her Mom to get used to the cock, but soon she was went harder even if she remained slow, driving the dildo all the way into Veronica's waiting twat. The Milf shuddered and gasped, her legs closing back in to squeeze her lover in place. Her hands reached up to Spencer's back, placed just below the shoulder blades, feeling them move up and down with Spencer's thrusts.

"Take me Spencer, take me good," Veronica moaned. Above her Spencer grinned and as she came down opened her lips to kiss her Mom. There mouths lingered together as Spencer's waist continued to do its work, heaving and down to hammer the dildo in. Veronica could feel herself shivering with ecstatic pleasure, her palms slipping over her daughter's back and her belly moving up to press Spencer's every time the younger woman came down. Their tongues spun round like snakes in a sack, their lips opening and closing like they were in conversation, though no words were coming out. Then Spencer's head was lifting again leaving Veronica free to voice her desire, "Fuck me Spencer, oh I want that cock so much..."

"You're so sexy," murmured Spencer, before returning her mouth to her Mom's. Veronica wasn't complaining, especially as her daughter continued to drive her dildo deep even as they made out with a passion Veronica had never experienced before. Her tits were squashed down every time Spencer descended, bouncing up like springs as her daughter returned. The nipples were hard and sexually sensitive, enjoying the touch of Spencer own as the younger Hastings rubbed at her. Again Spencer lifted her head, "MMMnnnn, I can't believe my dildo is in you."

"I never want it out," moaned Veronica passionately, if unrealistically.

"Yes," Spencer nodded, her gaze directed at her Mom's eyes, "God, yes, I want to fuck you forever." It had no more realism than her Mom's statement, but it was equally heart-felt and to confirm it she kissed the Milf again, whilst racheting up her thrusting a further knot, making Veronica shake with passion as her tongue battered against Spencer's. Their bodies pressed together, warming each other with the heat of the sex, their mouths going like crazy as they clung to each other, Spencer's waist moving up and down whilst the rest of her was glued to her Mom.

They continued to fuck for what seemed both an eternity and just moments, Veronica lost in a timeless void of pleasure, always on the cusp of cumming but never quiet tipped over. With each thrust she shudder and shook, rolling her hips to meet Spencer's down coming dildo. Her hands clasped her daughter's back, her palms massaging, as her fingers gently scratched and gripped, holding on like she was riding a horse. Spencer and her kissed often, breaking to moan and giggle, their gazes meeting as they looked into the other's eyes. It was as near perfection as Veronica had ever been, the best sex she could remember, and she never wanted it to end.

"Let's swap positions," Spencer pulled herself up, still smiling, "If you get on your hands and knees, I can do you doggy style."

"I'd like that," Veronica replied, trying to think when the last time she'd done in that position was. She couldn't remember, but it was a long time ago. She quickly got up and swung round so she was kneeling down, opposite the bedroom mirror and with her behind pointing towards her daughter. She could see Spencer's face filled with lust in the reflection as the younger Hastings took the soaking cock in one hand and entered her Mom's pussy again. 

"Mmmnnn," Veronica let out a purr of satisfaction as her daughter's thick dildo pushed into her pussy, the ridges running over her wall and stimulating her. Spencer held the toy for a few moments, making sure it was going in, before letting go and grasping her Mom's waist. If before they'd been doing slow and sensual love-making this time Spencer was doing hard and fast fucking. Veronica gasped and squealed, she wasn't sure she didn't enjoy it even more, the pleasure quickly rising in her as the toy rammed back and forth.

"Yes, yes, take my strap-on dick," grunted Spencer, slamming home. Her tits jiggled violently as she went at it as fast as she could, her hair whirling over her shoulders. Her fingers dug deep into her Mom's waist, using the older woman as both a lever and target. 

Not that Veronica had any complaints, she was already gasping out her pleasure, as the orgasm rose and tore into her like a series of tidal waves battering at her dam. The ecstasy was overflowing, making her pussy drip so much cum it was almost a constant stream. "Ohhh, yes, ooohhh this is so good. Ram me Spencer, fill my cunt."

In the mirror she could see her daughter grinning widely as she sprang forward, enjoying fucking her Mom as much as the Milf was enjoying being fucked. She hammered forward, driving the dick in all the way, so she crashed against her Mom with a bang. Veronica gave another orgasmic cry, her entire body shuddering as the ecstasy poured through her like molten lead, "Yessss, aaaarrghhh, yesss, don't stop, please keep fucking me!"

The bed shook and shuddered as Spencer rammed as hard as she could. Her hands moved from her Mom's waist to grasp her round buttocks, kneading them and grasping them. After a few moments Veronica could feel Spencer gently prying the cheeks apart, one of her thumbs moving down the open crack to gently touch the older woman's rosebud. The pressure was light, but it drove Veronica wild and she squealed loudly, rocking herself back and forth with enthusiasm, stabbing her cunt down the toy and her rosebud on the thumb. In the mirror she saw Spencer's grin widen and at the same time she felt the pressure on her seal increase as the younger woman pushed her thumb at the anal ring. "Oooohhh, fuuucckkk, yessss,oooohhh, yesssss," moaned Veronica in return.

Behind her Spencer grinned and pushed harder, opening the hole enough so that her thumb tip was denting the backdoor. "Your ass is so sexy, I bet it's so tight and fuckable," she grinned, twisting her thumb round and hammering her dildo forward.

It wasn't often that Veronica had anal sex, whilst she wasn't a virgin, it wasn't something she'd been really turned on by so if it wasn't just a birthday treat for her ex-partners, it wasn't a regular par of her sexual repertoire. But here was Spencer obviously wanting to take her there and Veronica found herself wanting to do it for her daughter as well. What gave her pause was that she'd certainly never done anal on a first date, she had to be into a committed relationship before she allowed entry there. Did this mean she wanted this to be more than a one night stand? Or was it just that Spencer was so hot and sexy, that Veronica was more turned on than she'd ever been. Her thoughts were curtailed as Spencer pushed the thumb forward, edging it into the tunnel, "I love this butt. It's so bangable."

"I want you to fuck it," Veronica said, deciding to go with her gut and not think what she was saying or what it meant. "I want you to ride it with your big strap-on."

She could see from Spencer's grin that it was the response her daughter wanted. The young woman was pulling the dildo out of her Mom's cunt, spitting down saliva onto the hole and rubbing round the entrance and into the dent where her thumb had been. Veronica stopped rocking and gripped the bedding hard, her eyes fixed on Spencer's reflection so she could her daughter take hold of the dildo again and guide it forward, but this time to another hole.

It was strange to feel her rosebud being pushed in and then feel the stretch of her anal passage as the dildo went in. At least it was still wet with her pussy juice so whilst it stretched and ached, it didn't feel like it was burning or ripping anything; plus Spencer was careful slowly easing the toy in so that it wasn't going harder than the ass could cope with. It still felt a little sore and uncomfortable, as Veronica couldn't think she'd ever actually had a cock this big in before, her ex-husband was no more than six inches and her previous college girlfriends who used her butt had always used smaller toys than her daughter. However even as she grimaced and gripped the bed hard, trying to control the pain, something else was coming with it. It was only a ripple at first, barely noticeable compared to the sore stretching, but as Spencer worked the toy in and out it became a more and more noticeable, a wave of sexual pleasure rolling through her.

The toy was going in deeper, but at the right pace and with just enough power behind it to open the hole. Spencer's abilities suggested it wasn't the first time she'd butt-fucked another woman, and Veronica felt relieved that she was in such expert hands, but just jealous that she wasn't the first her younger daughter had fucked. Spencer had let go off the toy confident it was encased deep enough within the Milf butthole it wasn't going to slip out. With one hand she held her Mom's waist, using it for balance, whilst with the other she wiped her hair out of her eyes as she jerked forward and back. "This ass is even hotter than I thought it would be, it's so tight and bangable."

"Urrrhh, you're doing it so good Spencer, I love have your dildo in my butthole," Veronica moaned in response. It was true, the pain had gone from bearable to ignorable to non-existent whilst the pleasure had crept up from nice to great to divine. Her entire body seemed to be like a ringing bell, vibrating and chiming as she was pounded. Spencer was starting to go faster, pushing the toy in deep until it could go no further and her thighs started to slap rhythmically against her Mom's buttocks. Veronica gave another groan, "Ooooohh, fuck me Spencer, fuck my ass."

"Yes, Mom, I will," grinned Spencer, pounding harder and faster. A goofy grin spread across her face, it was un-Spencerlike as she was normally so serious looking, but Veronica knew her own face looked nothing like it usually did either - scrunched up one moment, open the next as she let out an orgasmic groan. Her daughter pounded faster and harder, both hands on her the Milf's cheeks, squeezing and holding them as she rammed the cock between them. The young woman's tits jiggled and you could see her sweat in the mirror as she went for it, slamming in harder and harder. As she went for it she began to pant and grunt, exerting herself for her Mom's orgasmic pleasure.

It was appreciated. "AAAarrrghh, yesss, aaaarrghhh, please don't stop Spencer, don't stop ever, " Veronica cried out.

Spencer showed no inclination that she was planning to, her body driving forward like a knight at a joust, her lance a dildo, the charger her bed. Veronica squealed and shuddered as she was hammered, her own shield's splintering as her armour gave way to a torrent of ecstasy. "AAaaarrrghhh," she shrieked so loudly her throat hurt, "AAaaarrrghhh, yeesssss."

It was hard to remember that only earlier this evening she had no thought of her daughter sexually, the date was purely political. Now she was desperately in the throes of passion, her entire being burning with desire for Spencer. It had been the best date she could remember and she hoped that it was the first of many. She screamed again as she came, her hands gripping the bedding as if without it gravity would reverse and she'd float away on a breeze of orgasmic pleasure. The thudding continued as Spencer rammed vigorously, grinning and panting as she pounded, panting "Huh, huh, take it.... so tight... so hot...fuck... yes, huh, huh."

"Aaaarrrghh, yessss, yessss, you're making me cum, aaaarrrghhh I am cumming so much," Veronica shrieked, every nerve on fire. She could sense herself loosing all control as she climaxed, her screams incoherent and her cunt leaking cum like she was a holed bucket. "Aaaarrrghh, yessss," she screamed again, her arms giving way so she fell face down onto the bed. It muffled her screams, but didn't stop them as Spencer carried on pounding, even more brutally, slamming the dick in like it was a hot knife and Veronica was a slab of butter. "AAAaarrrghhh," the Milf yelled into the quilt, "Ooohhh my fuccccckkk...aaaaarrghhh."

Her brain seemed to explode into a zillion slivers of glass as she flew into another dimension - one which had no mass or material or intellectual thought, just sheer overwhelming pleasure.

Then it was over and Spencer was pulling out the dick, panting and trying to get her breath back. Veronica remained in situ herself for a few more minutes, like her daughter trying to recover from the intensity of the sex they had just had. Then she realised Spencer was helping her up, kissing her gently and slowly.

"I hope you enjoyed your date," the younger woman teased.

"A lot," admitted Veronica.


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkness the clock's LED read 03:07 in the morning. For a moment Veronica looked at it, unsure how long she'd been dozing as the evening had gone by in such a blur. They'd got home from the date at nine or was it later ten? Or perhaps later - ten thirty. How long had it taken them get upstairs - ten minutes, fifteen even half an hour - anytime before nine-thirty and eleven. She didn't even want to then calculate how long they'd spent having sex - part of her mind thought it was mere moments of pleasure, whilst other parts almost imagined they'd gone on for nights. She hadn't looked at the time as they stopped for the last time, falling back onto the bed, still together and fallen into a slumber.

She continued to look at the clock, waiting for the minute to flash to 03:08, before gently disengaging from the arm wrapped around her and standing up. Quietly she slipped across the floor, bending down to pick up her dress and panties from the heap where she'd left them. She wondered if it was right to leave in the middle of the night? She had thought as she got up that it remaining that was the risk - appearing to be too clingy for a first night. But did leaving provide message that she wasn't interested? She turned round, looking at the sleeping form of her daughter, lying asleep in the bed and contemplated dropping her clothes back down and creeping in. But that might awake Spencer and she didn't want that either. The decision had been made, so she crept away to her own bedroom, sure of one thing - she wouldn't be sleeping much for the remainder of the night.

*

Waking up on her own Spencer wasn't sure what to think. Her Mom had certainly been there when Spencer had fallen asleep, the older woman nestled in her daughter's arm, making like sleepy yawns as they drifted away. But now she was gone - but when? Moments ago to start the day or hours ago? And what did it mean if she had left - that it was mistake or that it wasn't but that things were moving too fast and she'd like them slower? Or nothing at all and her Mom simply wanted a good night's rest in her own bed - they were busy enough with the campaign that any chance to recharge their energy needed to be taken. And thinking about that - what did it mean for the campaign? Was her Mom to busy to think about a relationship or was her being busy and stressed meaning it was the perfect time to use it to get some relaxation. She sent a text.

People called Spencer intense, and thinking all this through in the few seconds it took her to switch off her alarm and get out of bed, made her realise they probably had a point. She paused and listened, hearing the sounds of breakfast being made in the kitchen. That was promising, at least her Mom hadn't fled into the office, desperate not to talk to her. Not that Spencer herself knew what to say, herself - 'How are you feeling this morning?' seemed inadequate when she'd spent the night before pounding open her Mom's ass, whilst 'You were so hot', though truthful also seemed presumptuous. 

The first step, she decided was a shower, to give herself time to think. It'd also warn her Mom she was up so if she did want to flee she'd have time and then they could avoid the conversation that was needed until later.

There were still sounds from the kitchen when Spencer stepped out of the shower and she didn't here the sound of any car leaving the house as she got dressed. She still didn't know what to say as she went downstairs, half hoping her Mom would have secretly gone, half-fearing she had.

"Coffee?" her Mom was at the counter, turning her head to ask as Spencer entered the kitchen.

"Yes please," Spencer replied walking towards her. It was the moment of truth as she faced her Mom. "Good morning by the way."

"Morning," her Mom smiled back and leant in to kiss her, slowly but too briefly on the lips. It wasn't as passionate and full-on as the make out last night, but neither was it the familial kiss of a mother greeting her offspring; it was the kiss of one lover welcoming another.

To make sure Spencer kept her lips in place as long as she could before her Mom pulled back and then said, "I enjoyed last night. Really enjoyed."

"Me too," her Mom nodded, though there was a faint blush to her cheeks, as if enjoying herself during a hard fought election campaign was a criminal offence.

It was always the difficult bit next, how you moved onwards without being too clingy or equally making it look like it was just a sense of duty and you weren't really interested. It was even harder when it was your Mom and whatever happened there'd always be that relationship. Spencer steeled herself and decided that it was best to be straight, "I know we're busy with the campaign, but I'd like to do it again, take you on another date."

There was definitely a blush in her Mom's cheeks, but she was also smiling, "I'd like that as well. You run my diary, when's the best date for me?"

Spencer quickly ran through the next week's engagements in her head, "Saturday would be good."

"It's a date," her Mom gave her a happy smile, before setting straightening her face into a more serious expression, "I know we went out last night to get some publicity for my campaign. However if there's a chance this might be becoming something, I want to keep it quiet for now and not tell anyone; I don't want either of us to be feeling pressured. That also means between now and the date, we're just like we were before, not lovers."

Part of Spencer thought it was a bad idea, her Mom actually dating her and being seen to do so would really negate their opponents advantage and send Veronica Hastings poll ratings stratospheric, plus she really liked the idea of getting home and getting her Mom into bed. On the other hand, it would make it seem like they were only doing it for that reason and put pressure on them both, when a slow gradual getting to know each other worked best. There was one problem, "I've already texted the girls, I'm pretty sure Pam and Ella will also know by now."

Her Mom smiled again, "It would be a bit much expecting you to keep it secret from your friends. Don't worry I'll speak to Ella and Pam and ask them to keep it quiet, I assume you can do the same with the others?"

"I can," Spencer said. "But one last thing from me."

"What?" her Mom asked.

"If I can't doing anything until our Saturday date I want to make the most of our goodbye kiss," she grinned and drew her Mom in close. Veronica tittered and opened her mouth to receive her...

*

Aria was waiting excitedly for Spencer in Ezra's coffee shop; it's owner was an ex-teacher she'd had a brief crush on before she'd decided she preferred women, but it did the best cappuccinos and croissants in town. She'd been giving her own Mom a first thing in the morning butt-banging when the text came through, both Montgomery's were big believers that a stretched backhole was the best way for the older woman to begin her day. The brunette had briefly glanced at the screen, saw it was Spencer, noted the lack of SOS in the title and then continued to bang her Mom until fruition.

It was only when she was at the breakfast table, her Mom preparing their breakfast that she had opened the message, and whilst she didn't wish she interrupted the fucking to read it, she did wish she read it as soon as they had finished, it was so exciting. "Mom, you'll never believe - but Spencer and Veronica did it last night, they banged."

Ella had looked less surprised than Aria had thought she would be, turning round, "I've always thought they'd make a good couple, I wondered why Spencer didn't make a move."

Now Aria thought about it, it was less surprising than she'd thought, several times Spencer had mentioned her Mom was attractive and it was a surprise she was single, though that still didn't make it any the less exciting. "It's great news though, I hope they're as happy as we are."

Her Mom picked up the plate of pancakes and walked over to the table, looking as sexy as it was possible to be in her open robe with only a tiny pair of panties underneath. "No-one could be as happy as we are," she smiled and leant down to kiss Aria.

She had a point, thought the younger brunette, squeezing at her Mom's cheeks under the robe, wondering if her Mom would want to call in sick again. She pushed the idea away, if she acted on it every time her Mom looked sexy they’d never work at all. Still it was a little reluctantly she moved her mouth back, "We need to keep it secret, not tell anyone." It was part of the unspoken pact between her and her best friends that she knew what was open and what was just between her, them and her lover.

Her Mom nodded her agreement, "Once they're a bit more settled we should have them over."

The bell on top of coffee shop door jangled and Spencer walked in. She was smiling like the cat who has had her cream lapped and Aria immediately waved to her, beckoning her over. As they both only had lunch time Aria hadn't wanted to waste a moment with her friend ordering, especially as she knew what she liked and there was a sandwich and latte already on the table. "So?" she asked expectantly as her friend took a seat.

Spencer spared few of the details, regaling Aria with what seemed like a wonderful evening, almost making Aria jealous that she couldn't have another first date, especially when Spencer and her Mom were ending up in the younger Hastings’ room. She gasped in shock as Spencer carried on with the story, explaining not only how she'd had sex with her Mom, but finished it with anal. As it had taken several weeks for Aria and her Mom to go for butt, the brunette was both a little jealous and slightly awed her friend had managed it on the first date.

"So have you got plans for a second?" asked Aria once her friend had finished talking. 

It didn't surprise her that Spencer nodded and said, "We've got a second date for Saturday. I haven't got any plans yet but for to be as fun as the our first."

"Well, I have some ideas," Aria grinned.

*

It had only been three days since Spencer had asked her on their second date, but they had dragged so it seemed even longer than a week. It was made worse by Veronica's self-denying ordinance around Spencer, to see her daughter every day and night, but not to feel her lips or taste her lovely pussy was a torture. It was bad enough at the campaign headquarters, when everyone else was around and Spencer acted out professionally, it was even worse at home when they had stilted conversations over dinner like they had before the date, never really connecting or enjoying the time. 

Still at least the pictures had given her poll ratings a boost and she and her rival now neck and neck, with the pundits all agreeing it was too close to call.

It was good news, but it was less exciting than this evening, though she had no idea what her daughter had planned and no hints had been forthcoming. 

Stepping down from the stage to applause Veronica walked into the wings where her election agent was waiting for her. He grinned, "Great speech and you handled all those questions perfectly - your answer on the tax one was inspired, if we're lucky that'll be on the bulletins later."

Her phoned beeped and looking down she saw it was a message from Spencer. She briefly excused herself to take it. "They'll be a cab waiting outside your last speaking engagement, take it" the text said mysteriously. Veronica put the mobile back in her back, intrigued and excited, wondering what her daughter had planned and knowing she would enjoy it. 

The rest of the afternoon went as slowly and she was glad the cameras had been at the earlier event and not the later ones, as her mind was not fully on her speech. Once the last speech was over and the allotted question and answer time filled, she quickly said her goodbyes to her team, wishing them a nice day off on Sunday and herself quickly hastened out to the cab. As Spencer had promised it was waiting outside and as soon as Veronica was in the driver was off.

Surprisingly it only drove her as far as her house. Getting out she walked over to the door, the cab not even waiting for her to pull out the key before pulling away. Wondering what was going on she stepped in and saw a trail of rose petals on the floor. She smiled, intrigued and began to follow them. It wasn't something she'd have thought of herself, she knew she wasn't always the most imaginative when it came to romance, and truth be told she was slightly surprised that Spencer would think of it. But it was definitely interesting and straight away was putting her in a relaxing mood.

That mood wasn't harmed as she went through the house to the side door, opening it she began to hear the a string quartet playing a soothing and slow melody. Beside the door was a table on top of which was a glass and ice-bucket complete with a bottle of white wine. There were no instructions and for a moment Veronica paused, wondering if she should look at her phone for anything she'd missed. Then she decided it was obviously for her to fill the glass and take a relaxing drink. She took out the bottle, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the year and vinery; her daughter hadn't spared the expense. 

Her glass filled she carried on following the trail of petals, to the barn, which they'd renovated to make into a spare suite of rooms. She was half-expecting Spencer to be there, but there was no sign of her - only a swimming costume lying on the bed. She put down her wine on the dresser (making sure she placed it on a mat and not direct on the wood) and stripped out of her clothes. There was still no Spencer, the only sound she could hear in the house the sound of the CD playing in the background. She reached down and picked up the costume, underneath there was an envelope with 'Mom' written on it in Spencer's neat calligraphy. Excitedly Veronica opened it.

'Mom' [it read] 'Hopefully you've got yourself a glass of wine. Get changed and carry on following the petals.'

It only took moments for Veronica to follow her daughter's instructions, swiftly getting out of her clothes and into the costume. It seemed a long time since she'd worn it, and it felt tight across her body, clinging to her skin and accentuating her bosom. She looked in the mirror, it looked good, she could still pull it off.

The petals led to the barn's back door, so she picked up the wine and followed them into the yard. The music was slightly louder, but not so noisy it was intrusive. Padding across the patio Veronica was glad that it was so secluded so she couldn't be seen by the neighbours, as she felt her ass cheeks wiggling as she walked. The rose petals vanished round the corner of the house and Veronica followed them. 

The hot tub, normally empty of water and silent, was full and bubbling, the petals leading up to it. It had been a long time since Veronica had been it, probably about the last time she'd worn her costume, she always was too busy. But not tonight, this was a time for relaxing and enjoyment, the only thing missing was Spencer who still hadn't appeared. Despite that Veronica was sure that she was expected to get in, climbing up the steps and gingerly stepping into the water. Once in, despite the heat, she could immediately feel herself relaxing, the stress almost flying out. She gave a small sigh of contentment and waited for Spencer. 

There wasn't long to wait, as the house door opened and a smiling Spencer appeared. She was wearing a bikini, that Veronica had seen before, white with pink dots and yellow strings. It wasn't the most revealing two-piece, but Veronica suddenly realised it looked so sexy on her daughter, in a way she'd never recognised before. The younger woman was holding the wine bottle from upstairs and her own glass, as she climbed up the steps to join her Mom. "You found my clues."

"They weren't too difficult," smiled Veronica, watching as Spencer settled opposite her.

"With everything being so busy for you, I thought a nice evening at home would be the perfect date. You don't need to worry about anyone seeing us or having to be the perfect candidate, just you and me relaxing together."

"It sounds lovely," Veronica agreed.

"I hope you're hungry as I'm making dinner," Spencer smiled.

"Very hungry," Veronica said, as her eyes flowed down her daughter's lithe form and it wasn't just food she was thinking about.

Spencer grinned, like she was reading her Mom's mind and slid herself round the bench until she was next to her Mom. "But first a massage," she purred, placing her glass down.

Veronica didn't complain as her daughter swivelled her round so that she was facing away from her and placed her hands on her shoulders. The younger Hastings' fingers began to pinch and knead at knots that Veronica had only just realised she had, easing them away with touch. Veronica gave a satisfied moan, humming in pleasure as her daughter pressed and prodded skilfully, knowing each point to push and pole to maximum effect.

"What do you think?" Spencer murmured, her mouth close to her Mom's ear.

"Very relaxing," Veronica replied, "You've very good at it."

"I don't get to do it enough," teased Spencer, "You're a perfect model to practice on."

If it was practising Veronica wondered how great the finished thing would be, she was even going to say that, but Spencer found a stretched muscle to relax at that moment and all her Mom could mutter was, "Oh, that's good."

"Let me ease these down," Spencer pulled the straps away from Veronica's shoulder's, pushing them down her arms. Her fingers went where the cloth had been, pinching the muscle and bone underneath, finding the nerves and untying them. It was heavenly and Veronica felt herself relaxing so much she could almost feel herself slipping from the bench down into the tub. 

For a second Spencer paused and Veronica was just about to ask if anything was wrong when her daughter's hands returned, slowly, but firmly massaging the Milf's shoulders. Veronica groaned again and stretched, seeing her daughter's bikini top bouncing in the water in front of her, just as she leant back and felt the brush of Spencer's naked nipples against her skin. "A topless massage, that's sexy," the older woman giggled.

"I thought you'd enjoy," Spencer replied. For a few more minutes she continued to work at her Mom's shoulders, not shy about letting her own boobs touch and knock against Veronica as she moved. The Milf groaned in pleasure, relaxing into her daughter and let the younger woman take control.

"I'm going to go lower," Spencer said and even as she spoke she was pulling down Veronica's costume so her ample boobs fell out. The younger woman began to massage and knead them as well, her skilled fingers tweaking and squeezing the nipples, hardening them like little balls of concrete. Veronica shuddered in pleasure as she enjoyed the touch on her tits, letting her skilled daughter work her magical digits around the nubs.

"Mnnnn, that is good," Veronica leaned back further, feeling her daughter's breasts against her. The water bubbled and spat around her, the warmth of it heating her already hot pussy more. She resisted the temptation to rub it, not wanting to remove the horny feeling she felt until Spencer was ready to take it. The younger woman didn't seem to be in any hurry, her lips slowly caressing at Veronica's neck as her hands teased her teats. Veronica relaxed more, hoping this moment would last forever.

"Dinner will be ready," giggled Spencer, without warning disengaging from her Mom.

"I could eat," said Veronica as she turned and faced Spencer who was standing, her tiny bikini bottom barely covering her yummy cunt.

Her daughter grinned, understanding the meaning beneath the words, "Food first," she said and stepped out of the tub. 

Veronica stood, "I'll go and get changed quickly," she smiled.

"Why? You're looking perfect as you are," Spencer replied.

"I can't eat at the table, just wearing... half wearing my swimming costume, I'll soak everything," Veronica said, realising as she spoke that she didn't actually care that much as long as she was eating with Spencer, with the promise of more things to come.

Still it did no harm that Spencer also realised the importance of not ruining the furnishings as the younger woman said, "If you go round the corner onto the lawn, I've laid out a picnic blanket, since it was a nice night I thought we'd eat out."

"Okay," Veronica replied, "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"You could light the lanterns," said Spencer, "and I'll bring out the starters. Take the wine"

Doing as her daughter suggested Veronica walked round the house, until she saw the blanket. A couple of unlit lanterns sat beside it, which once lit cast an orange, romantic glow over the white cloth and made the silver cutlery and fine porcelain Spencer had out glint and shine with a supernatural brightness. Veronica sat herself down on her knees, amused at the mixture of outdoors picnic and classic dining. She wondered briefly whether to cover her bosom back up, then decided she quiet liked the idea of sitting eating topless with her daughter date. 

"Mushroom soup for starters, plus fresh bread rolls," Spencer came out with a tray, kneeling down to place the food on the rug in front of them, her own naked titties jiggling in the dusky light.

"It looks delicious," smiled Veronica. It smelt good as well, the warm scent of the bread mixing with the earthiness of the soup. The taste was no let down, showing what some care and attention can do to food. Veronica ate it delicately, but enthusiastically.

It was a very different meal from their first, not in quality of the food, but in presentation. But Veronica enjoyed it as much. There was something both relaxing and enhancing about sitting in darkening yard, her legs underneath her as she ate first the starters, then the main meal and finally a sorbet, which was as fruity as any she had tasted. The conversation flowed easily between them, not as if they were Mom and daughter and still had that small wall of secrets between them, but as two women becoming lovers who wanted to be intimate and tell all. Their relationship would never be the same, but Veronica didn't want it to be, she now knew she wanted more than to be just Spencer's Mom.

All through the meal she found herself looking at her daughter's naked tits, lovely and round, shadows from the lanterns making them seem to dance at the slightest movement, with her small nipples hardening in the nights on-coming coolness. She was pleased her daughter in turn was giving plenty of lust filled glances at her own pair and several times Veronica deliberately jiggled and swung them to see Spencer's appreciative smile. Between courses their hands touched and ran over each other, sensual fingers stroking the backs - this time Veronica had no doubt the date was going to end with rampant sex, she wanted it and knew Spencer did as well.

She finished the last of the sorbet, putting the glass down on the tray, "That was wonderful, it was so delicious."

"It was nothing, just something I picked up from a recipe site on-line," Spencer gave a fluent lie, but she and her Mom both knew she had put heart and sole into the meal.

"It's getting a little chilly, shall we go in?". It was the one downside of the evening, even if it was a minor one, but as it had got darker it had become cooler as well. If they'd been wearing jeans and sweater, or even skirts and blouses, it wouldn't have mattered, but both being topless in swimwear had left Veronica's skin cold with goose bumps.

"There's one more course," smiled Spencer, "I think you'll enjoy it."

Veronica was sure she would even while wondering what it was - cheese and biscuits? coffee? another dessert - that would be lovely whilst greedy. She smiled and nodded, able to cope with the temperature as long as she was with her sexy daughter. "Are you sure you don't want a hand?" she asked as Spencer gathered the dessert bowls and cutlery. Her daughter gave an enigmatic smile and shook her head.

Her daughter was longer in the kitchen than she had been earlier and Veronica shivered slightly as she waited, rubbing her arms to warm them. She fantasised about what they'd be doing soon, how they'd fuck and kiss and lick, she went wet at the thought. Would they go to Spencer's room again? Or should Veronica invite her daughter to her own main bedroom? In whichever scenario Veronica imagined her daughter's lovely nipples in her mouth before she went down and pleasured the sweet, sweet snatch with her tongue.

She was brought to the present by the sound of the kitchen door opening and the pad of Spencer coming across the lawn. There was no tray in her hand, but what she was bringing to the final part of the meal was as delicious as anything Veronica could have imagined. Her daughter's bikini bottoms were off and instead she was wearing a strap-on dildo. She stopped in front of her Mom, "I thought you'd like cock for the final course."

"MMmmn, so much," Veronica licked her lips hungrily, the coolness forgotten. "Let me make it nice and wet for my cunt."

"You can eat it," confirmed her daughter, though Veronica was already proving that, her open mouth slipping over the tip and down. Her hand reached up to grip it, gently pulling and easing it further forward, the hard plastic rubbing over her tongue and then into her cheek as she pushed forward. It wasn't the tastiest thing she'd tasted all right, in fact it was flavourless and bland, but it was the most exciting, her pussy starting to dampen as she sucked the toy. Her daughter gave a happy groan, her hands returning to the Milf's shoulder to massage and knead the muscles and sinews, though they were much looser and relaxed than earlier. The younger Hastings hips began to swing back and forth, encouraging the cock in and Veronica responded with enthusiastic slurps.

"This is so hot, I love watching you suck my strap-on," Spencer grinned, pushing the toy in.

"Schlurp, schlurp," went Veronica in reply, getting herself deeper down the dildo and enjoying every inch of it. As went further down she let go off the thick rod and just used her mouth to keep it in place. With her hands spare she pulled her bathing costume down even further so that it was below her belly button and the gusset was free from her cunt, allowing her to finger herself as she blew. She went even harder, giving her daughter all she could "Schlurp, schlurp."

"I want to fuck your pussy with my big strap-on," moaned Spencer.

Her Mom nodded her agreement, pulling her mouth away and grinning as she moved onto her back. The grass tickled coolly against her back as she pulled the costume the rest of the way off leaving herself totally naked for her daughter. For a brief moment she could feel the chill of the night before Spencer was on top of her, the younger Hastings’ body heat warming Veronica up, even before they started their exercises. Spreading her legs the Mom invited her daughter in, "Come fuck me, I want it as well. I want you to ram my cunt open and fuck me to heaven."

The toy entered the waiting hole, sliding down over the wet walls and deep into the Milf. Spencer mouth was moving down at the same time, engulfing Veronica's and kissing her with a real passion. The older Hastings responded with the same enthusiasm, her hips working in time with her daughter's thrust and her own lips opening so that their tongues could touch and tease. Spencer lifted her waist up and pushed down, slowly, but firmly, hammering the dick down into her Mom. Her mouth remained on Veronica's, kissing her as they fucked. 

It felt good to have Spencer's dildo in her, her daughter so skilled at the arts of sexual congress. Each powerful thrust sent little waves through Veronica, each time longer and stronger than before, so that soon she knew they would merge into one tsunami of pleasure. Spencer was in no hurry however, keeping it slow and deliberate and concentrating as much on the kissing as the fucking. There was no complaint from Veronica, after their lovely evening and meal, it made it seem romantic and special, confirming it wasn't just a sexual fling, but something more. Love-making seemed an old fashioned word, something out of the early sixties that even her own Mom might have balked at using to describe sex, but it seemed the right one for what they were doing - they weren't just fucking, they were making love.

"You're so beautiful," Spencer's words seemed to confirm what they were doing, especially since she must have been hardly able to see her Mom in a darkness lit only by a pair of flittering lanterns and those nearly out.

"You too," Veronica managed to reply before Spencer's lips were on her mouth again, moving round and swallowing the older woman whole. Veronica's response was as passionate, her tongue sweeping forward to caress her daughter's lithe one and her hands moving to the younger woman's lower back to hug her close. Spencer carried on down, her slender frame landing on her Mom's crushing the older woman's naked bosoms under her smaller, rounder pair. The nipples of both were stiff and erect, brushing and poking forward, gently and pleasurably stabbing the flesh of the other. Veronica moved her body, rocking and raising it so that she was in time with Spencer, the two of them almost as one. She had never felt so close and connected to her daughter, not even when she first held her. It was like they knew everything about each other, without words or gestures to communicate, only using some strange sexual telepathy to come together. Even when Spencer changed her speed, slowly down a grade to kiss her Mom harder, Veronica braked with her, her body moving as one with her daughter.

"It's so lovely, taking you outside, beneath the stars," breathed Spencer.

Most of the stars were blocked, to Veronica, by Spencer's face, which was prettier and more dazzling than any of them, but the older Hastings knew what she meant. In her peripheral vision she could see the twinkles of a thousand far away suns and as the lanterns died it was only their glow which illuminated the garden. They changed Spencer's colour from the bronze of flame to the silver of night, making her seem cool and calm not hot and passionate. The younger woman belied that look by starting to move harder and faster, switching from slow love-making to faster fucking. Veronica loved that as well, gasping and shuddering as her daughter's strap-on pounded in.

Her hands moved to Spencer's ass, gripping it harder and encouraging her daughter down. Spencer smiled at her and drove in, faster this time, breaking the rhythm and starting a new one. The toy sped down Veronica's cunt, whizzing over the walls and nerve endings, making the erogenous zone sing with pleasure. Spencer was on top of her and then up, levering herself back, before slamming down. Veronica gasped and shuddered, feeling herself being pushed into the soft grass. "Fuck me," she gasped, "Fuck me hard."

They were moving from the soft and sensual romance to hard and fast passion, they were two sides of the same coin - connecting Mom and daughter in a way they'd never been before. Spencer was slamming harder and faster in, her body bouncing on Veronica's making the older woman's tits wobble and jump each time. She could feel the waves of ecstasy coming together, merging in a higher and more powerful explosion of pleasure. "Yesss," she cried, "Ooohhh yessss."

"I am fucking you, I am fucking you so hard," grunted Spencer, as if it needed confirmation.

In reply Veronica shook and writhed, her back bending as the pleasure tore through her, "Ooooohh, yessss, yesssss, harder, ooooohhh harder... aaaaarrggghhh."

She briefly wondered what the voters would think if they could see her fucking in her back garden with her daughter - romantic, passionate, filled with human desires or would they think she should have been working and campaigning, being a robotic computer who only lived to serve. It didn't matter, she was the former even if she sometimes had to turn into the latter. But at this moment all that concerned her was getting Spencer's strap-on and being fucked into a frenzy by her daughter. "Aaaarrrrghh, yesss, make me cum, you're so good, I want to cum more for you, aaaarrggghhh."

The pleasure was non-stop now, a rolling barrage of ecstasy, now and then punctuated by higher mountains, where she thought she was going to explode with joy. Spencer was panting and grunting like she was playing a hard fought game of tennis, but her face was contorted and twisted in an expression no serve could induce. Her hair whipped down, covering her eyes until she pushed away and then remaining in place for a few moments before repeating the process. But when they weren't covered they were drilling down into her Mom's, connecting like magnets, both of them staring into the pools of light. Another climax hit Veronica, an Everest of an orgasm, "Aaaaaarrrgghh," she shrieked, "Yesssssss!"

Panting, Spencer slowed to a stop, resting her body on her equally discombobulated Mom, the two of them blown away by the experience they had just had. In many ways Veronica had wished it would never end, but she could tell by the fast beat of her daughter's heart and the gasps as she tried to take in oxygen that the younger woman had given her all for her Mom's explosive orgasms. Veronica could only hope Spencer had enjoyed it as much as she had. 

The air began to feel cooler again as they stilled, even the body heat not warming them enough and Veronica felt the goose bumps returning as she gave a tiny shiver. Spencer reacted, lifting her head and smiling, "Shall we go inside and up to bed?"

"Yes, and you can have sex with me again," Veronica nodded her agreement.

*

It was so like a dream when Spencer awoke on Sunday morning she had to screw up her eyes and concentrate to confirm it wasn't. Outside the sun was shining and a bird had parked itself on a branch outside to serenade her with its song. But that was nothing compared to inside as beside a naked Spencer her equally nude Mom lay sleeping. On their first date her Mom had left early in the morning, leaving Spencer unsure of how it had gone, she had no doubts this time - not when her Mom was lying against her, looking so beautiful and peaceful. Gently Spencer levered herself up onto her elbow, careful not to wake her Mom, so she could look at her. Her Mom's mouth, which Spencer had kissed so often the night before, was curled in a small upwards smile as if she was dreaming a delightful dream. Beneath the covers Spencer could see the curve of her Mom's tits, boobs that Spencer had licked and suckled, taking the nipples into her mouth. Below that was her fuckable pussy that Spencer had taken full advantage of last night, first of all in the back yard and then several times in her bed, ramming it full of strap-on and making her Mom cry out in ecstasy as she climaxed again and again.

Her Mom gave a waking yawn and stretched, her arms pushing the covers away so that Spencer could see the top of her bosoms. She smiled as the Milf opened her eyes, "Morning."

"Morning Spencer," her Mom said sleepily.

"You're in my room," said Spencer as if it needed explaining.

"I know, I remember," her Mom smiled and yawned again, "What are you looking at?" she crinkled her face as if she'd woken up with an unsightly blemish.

"You," grinned Spencer, "You looked so hot and sexy and beautiful lying there I had to."

Her Mom smiled back, "Well you're a lovely sight to wake up to as well."

She pushed herself up and the covers fell away allowing Spencer a brief glimpse of the fully naked bosom before her Mom came in for a kiss. Spencer was happy with the trade-off, her lips moving over her Mom's as they came together. Breaking her Mom smiled, "And that's a great way to get up."

Putting her hand on her Mom's chest Spencer gently pushed, "It's a Sunday, why hurry. We can spend some more time on bed."

Her Mom went down with Spencer's encouragement, smiling as she lay on her back, "Doing what?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Spencer grinned as she rolled on top of Veronica. Any further conversation was forestalled as their mouths again met in a passionate kiss. Spencer could feel the tickle of her Mom's tongue against her own, as they slipped and slid them around each other's mouths, licking and lapping. She could taste the older woman's saliva, feel her excitement and passion,. Their bodies rubbed together, thigh against thigh, stomach to stomach, tit to tit. Spencer could sense the vibration as her Mom moved under her, enjoying the moment as much as Spencer was.

The younger Hastings reached her hand down to between her Mom's legs and stroked the fleshy pussy lips gently and slowly. It still made her Mom react, shivering in pleasure her tongue pushed harder at Spencer and her hands hugged her tighter. Sure her Mom was ready the younger woman extended a finger and slid it into the waiting slot. The kissing broke long enough for her Mom to mutter a murmur of sexual appreciation before her lips closed back on her daughter's.

Spencer worked herself up and down the soaked cunt, the warm walls heating her finger and her heated finger warming the walls. Her Mom continued to vibrate and shiver under her, the movements getting harder as Spencer's thumb moved to circle her clit, driving the bud into the flesh and making her Mom shiver madly. Spencer moved her head from her Mom's mouth, partially to be able to listen to her Mom's sexual moans and cries, but also so that she could move it to the titties to lick and suck the stiff nipples as she played with pussy and clit below.

"Oooohhh, yes, Spencer, oooohhh you're so good, this feels so fine, ooooohhhh," Veronica groaned. The younger woman moved faster and harder, adding a second finger to the twat and slamming the hole open. Her Mom shook, "OOohhh, yessss, don't stop, yesssss."

Spencer's own pussy was burning with excitement, she needed some release herself and so she shifted position, straddling her Mom like a pair of scissors. She began to rub and massage her cunt at her Mom's, feeling the juice stream across their lips as they pressed and slipped together. Her Mom's smiled widened in excitement and her hand moved down to play with Spencer's cunt, as her daughter was doing to her. Spencer grinned back and went faster and harder, mentally daring her Mom to up her pace as well. The Milf met the challenge...

"MMmnnn, yesss, mmmmnn, urrrrhhh," Spencer groaned as her Mom's bare cunt pummelled hers. She could see the older woman's tits jiggling and swinging as the two Hastings bashed together. The cum made the sheets beneath them dampen, the more they went at it, the wetter they got. "MMmnnn, oooohh, this is good."

"Oooohhh, the best Sunday morning I've had," her Mom agreed, "You're so hot."

They were certainly warm, sweat trickling down them both and Spencer several times had to push her hair back as the strands stuck together and plastered her forehead. She gave another groan of excitement as her Mom's lips ran over her own cunt, cum dripping from both. "You're so hot as well," she grunted, pushing forward again so her Mom was on her back with Spencer on top, both of them rubbing and stroking the other's soaked twats. "Let me strap-on fuck you again."

"Yes," her Mom breathed heavily, her excitement obvious.

Spencer reached across the bed to her dresser, picking up the strap-on where she'd left if after the final fucking of the last night. She sat up and slipped it on, her Mom looking on with an expression of intense excitement on her face. The younger Hastings made a show of adjusting it, making sure it was over her own clit, and deliberately running her hand along the length, her fingers stretching round the girth. Her waiting Mom was almost fainting in anticipation, her fingers stroking her soaked cunt as the lust boiled over. Spencer turned to her Mom, "Let's do it back door style."

She didn't normally try for anal on her first date, but a little devil in her had suggested she try it with her Mom, just in case. She had been surprised when her Mom had agreed, but put it down to her Mom wanting to make a good impression. She hadn't wanted to chance her Mom saying no on the second, but she felt more confident now that her Mom would go for it again. Still she was aware that in the couple of seconds between her asking and her Mom going, "Yes, lets," she hadn't breathed.

"I'll put on some lube," Spencer stood up and walked over to the drawer where she kept her lubricant. She pulled out the tube, turning back to her Mom so the Milf could watch her work the gel into the thick toy. Veronica looked on with fascinated and undisguised lust, her tongue moving around her dry lips and her fingers down over her wet twat.

"On your back," grinned Spencer as she approached, "I want to look at your beautiful face as we fuck."

Her Mom was quick to obey, spreading her legs open and lifting them up as Spencer approached. The younger woman took a pillow and slid it under her Mom's lower back, further lifting her and then took her legs and guided them so the Milf's calves were resting against her shoulders. She looked down, seeing her Mom's face, open in anticipation. Spencer smiled, she had fucked enough butts over the last few years to know the expressions that went through a bottom, first there was, like her Mom, anticipation. Then pain as the ass was stretched open. Resolution came next as they were determined to take the cock in and show they could do it. Finally came the best facial feature of all - pleasure as the dick pounded them to climactic bliss. 

"You're so hot and sexy Mom, you'll love this so much," Spencer gave early encouragement as her finger found the hole. She briefly stroked the rosebud, in the hope it would help relax and open her Mom, before pushing in her finger. Her Mom's face went through the next two stages, sudden pain as she was stretched and then, determination to stick it, like she was a housewife in the Blitz. Spencer twisted and turned her finger, further stretching the asshole. As she did she continued to smile at her Mom, "That's it Mom, you're doing well."

The Milf nodded, her lips pursed together so no sound could escape them. "I'm going to stick my dildo in," Spencer said, "You'll soon get used to it." Again her Mom nodded soundlessly, the Hastings determination and spirit evident in her expression and the way she wiggled her ass up for her daughter to take; there was no backing down or pausing, just a recognition that she had to get through the inevitable for the pleasure to follow.

With a practised skill Spencer guided the toy to the sphincter, resting it just long enough against the rosebud to make sure she was straight, and shoved. Her Mom gave a grimace as her ring was broken open and the chute beyond invaded by a thick slab of rubber, which stretched her open. Spencer was already pulling back and then even as her Mom's expression began to relax, powered forward again, making the Milf's mouth twist and her eyes open. Spencer smiled down, using one hand to hold the toy in place whilst with the other she rubbed her Mom's inner thigh encouragingly, "That's it, we both know you can take it, all the way in Mom."

Veronica nodded, "Fuck my ass, Spencer," there was a whimper in her words, but a strength there that said 'no surrender'.

Spencer drove forward, watching the toy further vanish between her Mom's cheeks. Her Mom made a noise. Spencer ignored it. She concentrated on making sure she was slamming the dick in at exactly the right pace - not too fast and hard, not too slow either - each thrust opening her Mom a little more and letting the Milf get used to accommodating the toy. Her Mom gave another noise and a buck, her face registering the surprise of someone going over a hill and seeing the view beyond. "OOOohhh..." there was no mistaking the pleasure in the groan and Spencer smiled and fed her Mom some more.

It wasn't long after that Spencer's thighs started to smack at her Mom's flesh as she fed the cock all the way in. With the dildo at its deepest depth, every thrust was further stretching the open tunnel, making it easier to fuck and less sore as the walls got used to it. Spencer grinned and moved up a notch, increasing the pace and power. Her Mom shuddered and moaned, her fingers down at her slit, rubbing the wet lips and dipping a finger into the hole to massage the inside. "Oooohhh, oooohh, you're right Spencer, this is so good. Uuurhhh, yes, give me that dick in my butt."

Spencer drove in harder, slamming the toy as far in as she could. Her Mom was now at the final stage, where pleasure took over and Spencer wanted to make sure that the orgasms were as strong and powerful as the younger woman could make them. There was another reason as well, the toy rubbed at her own clit, pressing down on the bud and the harder Spencer went the more the toy satisfied her. She grinned with her own pleasure as she hammered in to maximise her Mom's. "Your ass is so hot and fuckable, I could bang it forever."

"Yes, Spencer baby, ram it open, fuck it so hard. I want your dildo stretching my ass so far you could shove a brick up it, oooooohhh, yesssss, yesssss!" Veronica squealed in reply. Her back bent and her body rocked as she worked herself onto the cock, her fingers strumming her cunt so fast it was like she was a thrash metal guitarist. "Yessss, yessss, fill me with your dick! Oooohhh don't ever stop!"

Sweat trickled down Spencer's brow and cum formed on her cunt as she hammered the dick into her Mom. Her Mom might be getting the most from it, bawling in ecstasy and shaking like she was a leaf in a gale, but plenty of pleasure was jetting round Spencer, her pussy being hit by volts of excitement, leaving it buzzing and burning in sexual bliss. She grasped her Mom's calves, sliding her hands up to near the ankles and holding them like levers as she pounded in and out. Her Mom shrieked again, "Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaarrggghhh, my ass, slam it, aaaaarrrghhh, you're so good!"

It felt as close to perfection as you could get on Earth, having her Mom beneath her, cumming from the ass fucking, her own cunt soaked and pleasured from the toy. Looking down Spencer could see her Mom's boobs bouncing and jiggling, like two jellies on a plate during a storm. Her Mom's cunt was slick and wet, glistening with cum, getting juicer all the time as her Mom continually reached down to stroke and finger it, adding to her pleasure. "This butt is the best," Spencer grinned, "It's as sexy as the rest of you."

"Your strap-on cock is so big and hard, I love having it in me. Just fuck me more and more, my ass can't get enough," Veronica groaned, forcing herself down onto the toy and gasping as it entered her deep. "Ooohh, make me cum again, I want to cum so hard."

It was Spencer who had a determined expression now as she set about fulfilling her Mom's wish. She hammered in as hard and fast as she could, putting every ounce of her strength into battering the butt-hole. It paid off for the younger Hastings quickly, as her own pussy sang a song of sexual joy, juice seeping out like she was leaking cum. Her Mom was squealing and screaming as well, her head pressed hard against the bed and she arched so much that her back was raised all the way to her butt. The dildo rammed in harder, the slap of Spencer's thighs against her Mom so loud they almost drowned out the orgasmic squeals. The younger Hastings panted and puffed, sweat dripping down her like she was melting. "Take it, take it," she grunted, unable to say anymore without wheezing with the effort.

"Yessss, aaaarrgghhhh, yessss, my ass, yesssss," her Mom's screams got louder and louder, before reaching a crescendo of high-pitched shrieks. "AAAAarrrrghhh" she screamed, no words decipherable, "Aaaaarrrrrghhhh!"

Panting Spencer pulled the dick out and collapsed down on her Mom, the Milf letting her legs drop and cushioning her daughter's fall. The younger Hastings rested her head on her Mom's ample boobs, getting her breath back. 

"There's no hurry to get up," her Mom said with a smile, "We can stay in bed all day."

"Yes, I'd like that," said Spencer, rising enough to kiss her Mom, before falling back down, "Give me ten to recover and we can do it again."


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve votes. That was what it had come down to, if just a tiny number of people had stayed at home and not bothered to come out to exercise their democratic right, Veronica Hastings knew it would have been Kristine Phillips standing trying not to look smug on camera and she who was trying to smile gamely, like the whole thing didn't matter. It did of course and both women knew it, which was why the applause from one of their daughters was heart-felt congratulations and from the other was perfunctory politeness. 

It was thoroughness as much as confidence that meant Veronica had her winning speech prepared, she'd also written one for a narrow loss and one for if she'd got an absolute pounding. Both of those she could rip up now. She began to speak, ignoring the camera's flashing and microphones being thrust up towards her face, making sure they caught every word. Veronica wasn't one for grand gestures or idiosyncratic leadership - her qualities were political steadiness, sound finance and social liberalism, not shallow flashiness. Her speech reflected that, thanking the voters, her campaign staff and finally her daughters. 

Both of them were beside her, applauding wildly the start of her speech, listening raptly once it had begun. Melissa hadn't done that much if truth was told, living in London it was hard to campaign, however she'd been there at the start and end, and sometimes just talking to her on the phone had given Veronica moral support during the low times of the campaign. She got a big thank you for that...

It was nothing compared to Spencer. She had been there the whole campaign, working long hours in stressful circumstances, helping manage the campaign finances and finesse its strategies, running the office and controlling logistics, acting as a filing clerk one moment, a cab driver the next and a media advisor moments later. But it wasn't for that reason Veronica knew her thanks to Spencer would be special. To boost support she and Spencer had gone on a fake date, to show the constituency that Veronica would be fully behind the proposed (and popular) Mother-Daughter Marriage Bill. Things had turned real since then, and whilst they'd not repeated being seen in public (Veronica didn't want Spencer to think she was just into her for political purposes) they been on several private 'dates' and Veronica didn't think she'd have survived the campaign stresses without Spencer fucking her.

But it was over now, they didn't need to keep it quiet. She turned towards Spencer and added the lines which hadn't been in the written draft, cleared and agreed by the campaign staff, but ones she had added herself and knew by heart. "Finally, my youngest daughter Spencer. I'd thank her for her political support, her commitment and dedication to getting me elected, but that's the least of it as I can say now. Some of you will have seen the pictures of us on our first date. I'd say it was the best night of my life except she's given me others since then. If I'd lost the election I'd still say I'd won in getting together with Spencer. She's kept me sane the last few weeks and happy as well." Then because it seemed so right she ad-libbed, "Spencer I love you."

Spencer looked surprised, but in a good way. She was about to say something but Veronica was enough of a politician not to let her, but to take the moment and move in for a kiss. The younger woman's hands moved to Veronica's waist, clinging tightly as she opened her mouth and responded with equal passion. Around them the applause had started again, Melissa beside them clapping as loudly as the rest, grinning at her Mom and sister. Spencer's head slowly came back, "Love you too," she murmured.

*

The celebration was in full swing, the campaign workers and supporters all enjoying the free food and drink. Not that Veronica minded, they deserved it, though she recognised there would be a few sore heads the next morning (and as she had gone through more than a couple of glasses herself a strong possibility existed that one of them would be hers). She thanked a donor profusely, politely declined his offer of a refill and expertly disengaged herself to go onto the next small group to thank.

She hadn't even looked who she was moving onto until she arrived and an arm slipped round her waist. Spencer grinning as she talked to her sister, the Montgomery and the Fields. Veronica relaxed and leant forward for a quick kiss, in public again, that was such a nice feeling. She hadn't had chance to talk to Spencer since the speech and being hustled off for some quick interviews, before she came to the victory party, later than everyone else and where she'd immediately had to give another speech. Spencer was grinning though and her hand squeezing at the waist said she was happy with that.

It was Melissa who spoke first, "Well done," she grinned.

"Twelve votes," it was the first thing Veronica had said to all the other guests to show how important their support had been.

Her eldest daughter laughed, "Not that. Telling Spencer you loved her in front of everyone."

Veronica blushed a little, "I was caught up in the moment. You didn't mind?"

"Why should I mind?" Spencer smiled, "I feel the same way."

"We hadn't gone public before, I should have mentioned it," Veronica said.

Spencer shook her head, "The important people knew. We told Melissa a few weeks ago we were seeing each other." ["And I approve" Melissa interjected] "And I told Aria and Em, you'd told Elle and Pam, so our best friends knew. It might have come as surprise to Dad if he's watching - but he never cared about us so why should we care about him."

"It wasn't too soon? We've not been dating a month yet?" Veronica asked, the idea which had seemed so good at the time, seemed ill-thought out now - she should have checked.

"No, don't be silly," smiled Spencer and squeezed her tightly. 

"I told Emily I loved her a couple of weeks in," smiled Pam.

"It was about three weeks for us," added Elle.

Aria grinned, "You know exactly when you said it two weeks and two days after our first kiss." Her Mom tittered and shrugged as Aria's turned to Spencer and Veronica, "The great thing - one of the great things - about Moms and daughters dating is that we connect much more easily than other couples and things move quicker. It means saying 'I love you' happens much faster."

"Anyway you do love me and I love you back," said Spencer, removing her Mom's temporary panic.

"You make a great couple," added Melissa, "I really am thrilled your together, it’s not a surprise now I see you, you are made for each other."

It was always good to have your daughters' support in a relationship, Veronica thought, and her friends also seemed to think it was a good thing, especially as Ella said, "We ought to do dinner, now you're a couple, Em and Pam, me and Aria, you and Spencer."

"I'd like that, I'm hectic for the next few weeks, but after that..."

"It's definitely a date, and next weekend will be fine," Spencer said to Ella and turning to her Mom added "I know your diary, remember."

*

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Veronica couldn’t stop saying the words as she walked, or rather tottered, along the hotel corridor her high heels in her hand.

“I know, I love you too,” her youngest daughter smiled, her hand on her Mom’s hip as she tried to keep her roughly in a straight line.

“I love you loads, you’re so lovely,” Veronica giggled back. She wasn’t a heavy drinker and she seldom let herself go, but she had done it enough times to know she was drunk and that whilst there was a serious, rationale part of her brain still working it was incapable of taking control of her body or mouth. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, the sexiest as well, a real fucker.” She giggled at the words, the remaining sensible parts of her brain just hoping that Spencer wouldn’t be put off by her Mom’s drunkenness.

Luckily Spencer didn’t seem to be. “You’re pretty hot as well,” she grinned and her hand squeezed gently at Veronica’s side as she spoke.

The older woman giggled happily and managed the next few steps to her hotel room, stopping outside and rummaging in her purse to find her key. It took her longer than it normally would and another few seconds to work out which way round the card went in the lock. But she managed it and with a da-dah of triumph pushed open the door and tottered into her room. Spencer followed her, for forms sake they had booked two rooms, but Spencer still had not gone to hers, her case sitting next to Veronica’s. She shut the door behind her and gripped Veronica, pulling her closer. Veronica grinned widely, looking at her daughter’s face, made even more beautiful by her drink, like she was an angel. “Mmmnn, you look so lovely. I love you.”

“You’ve said,” grinned Spencer, “I’m so proud of you, winning and I love you as well.”

Their lips connected and they kissed, passionately and excitedly, the taste of the wine on each other’s tongues as they swept them forward and back like two grappling snakes. Veronica’s felt her daughter’s hands on her butt, rubbing the cheeks through the dress, massaging and kneading the round cheeks. A warm flash spread through her and she pressed her body harder at Spencer, letting her daughter hold her even tighter. A trickle of perspiration slid down her forehead, the heat of her body evident. She gently disengaged herself from her daughter, forcing herself to say, “I’m going to take a quick shower.” She didn’t wait to get to the bathroom before starting to remove her dress.

“I’ll join you,” grinned Spencer and began to undo her dress as well. 

Veronica stumbled towards the bathroom, tripping over her dress and panties as she tried to remove them and walk, however luckily she remained upright and removed her bra just as she entered the room, before kicking off her shoes and sending them skittering across the floor. The shower was a large one, separate from the big bath beside it, and easily able to fit two horny Hastings. She opened the door and got in, switching on the water. It came out at the right temperature, hot, but not boiling, enough to prickle against her skin without burning it. She turned round to see a naked Spencer covering the last few paces across the floor, her daughter sensible and sober enough to have got fully undressed outside.

Joining her inside the shower Spencer immediately pulled her Mom too her, opening her mouth to kiss as their naked bodies rubbed together. The younger Hastings’ hands went to her Mom’s back and then slid down, the water streaming down with her, until she reached the Milf ass where she rested them, gently working her fingers into the soft flesh. Veronica shook with pleasure and returned the favour, her own hands kneading her daughter’s lovely rump. Their tongues slipped and played over each other, their naked bosoms rubbing and squashing together as the warm water swished down.

Spencer reached for the soap bottle and turned her Mom round so that she had her back to her and was facing the nozzle so the water shot over her chest and stomach, bouncing and trickling down. “Let me wash you,” the younger woman murmured over the hiss of the shower.

“Mmnnn, yes,” agreed Veronica, shivering with excitement as her daughter’s hands went to her head, massaging the whole body gel into her hair and creating a lather so thick and creamy, it was like melting snow as it dripped down in front of her. Veronica closed her eyes to stop the soap getting in them, but also because the warmth of the water and her daughter’s touch became more sensual without her vision. She relaxed as Spencer continued, soaping down over her shoulders and back, before moving round to the front.

“Oh that’s nice,” Veronica moaned as her daughter’s hands moved over her bosom, the palms rolling over the nipple and the fingers trailing over the flesh as she worked the soap in. Spencer wasn’t stinting on the cleaning they needed, continuing to massage them and work the soap in, the suds clinging to the round mammaries for seconds before the rushing water washed them away. Veronica groaned in pleasure, shuddering and automatically moving a hand to stroke her cunt, which was soaking for a variety of reasons. Her daughter kissed at her neck and continued down, stroking the stomach and cleaning it, her finger lightly dipping into the belly button as she passed it.

Then she was lower still, gently easing Veronica’s hand away from her cunt so that she could replace it. Her hand rubbed over the slit, gently and slowly at first, up and down, left to right, crossed and then circular. Veronica gave another muffled groan as the palm moved over her clitoris, pressing down on the bud beneath its hood. Spencer’s lips touched her neck again and her spare hand moved up to the Milf tits, squeezing the left one sexily, the claim to be washing forgotten.

“Oooohh,” Veronica gave another pleasured groan as her daughter’s finger slid into her cunt. Spencer gave a small titter and ran her tongue in the crease between her Mom’s neck and shoulder as the finger went slowly in and out. Veronica shook and shivered some more, the anticipation in her pussy building faster than the pleasure, though that was not long behind. She gave another moan as her daughter added a second finger, working them back and forth in the wet hole. Shivering with excitement, she leant back into her lover, the shower’s warm water bouncing over her front. “OOoohh that’s so good, that feels lovely,” she moaned.

“You’re pussy is so wet and warm,” her daughter murmured in her ear, “I love having it round my fingers, pumping it and pleasuring you.”

“You’re doing such a good job, finger fuck me please, mmmnnn,” Veronica groaned and moaned, shuddering excitedly.

Her daughter remained silent, but spoke with her fingers, one set squeezing her Mom’s tit, whilst others pushed in her pussy. Faster and quicker, they thrummed in and out of Veronica, pushing deep into her hole and leaving her legs buckling as the orgasmic sensations rushed through her like a blast of hot water. The literal blasts of hot water steamed her body, bashing against her almost sexually as she arched and shuddered, her head falling back onto Spencer’s shoulder, the few remaining soap suds in her hair washing away and slipping down her daughter’s slender frame. The younger woman kissed her again and drove her fingers even more forcefully into her Mom, making Veronica buck and shudder, a gasp coming from her mouth as the pleasure intensified.

“OOohhh, yesss, yesss, finger fuck me baby, I love it, I love you,” she squeaked.

“Love you too, your pussy is so sexy, you’re so sexy,” Spencer grunted back into her ear, her wrist was jerking like it was electric as she rammed the fingers in, stuffing them into the shaven snatch and hammering at the sensitive spots. 

This time it was her Mom’s turn not to say anything, though in her case it wasn’t because she was silent, but because words were unnecessary and impossible when she was squealing and yowling, “Aaaarrrghh, aaaarrghhh.” Spencer continued to pump her fingers hard, slamming them into the soaked pussy, whilst squeezing the plump Milf tits. Veronica bucked and shook, her yells becoming even higher pitched as she came, “Aaaarrrghh, aaaaarrrghhhh.”

The pleasure was incredible and she knew she had to return it. She pushed herself free from her daughter’s gasp, panting and allowing herself a moment to get her breath back. Then she turned round and dropped to her haunches in one motion, her hands on Spencer’s upper thighs encouraging her daughter to lean against the tiled wall as the water poured over them both. Spencer complied, knowing what was to come and looking very happy about it, as her cum soaked fingers moved to her own pussy to spread it open. The Milf’s tongue flicked out and she began to lick, swinging the lithe muscle up and down her daughter’s slit and darting in as Spencer eased herself wider open. The pussy was already damp with just a faint flavour of minty soap, though Veronica could cope with that as it was intermingled with the normal sexy, sweetness of her daughter’s cunt juice. She went quicker and harder, driving her tongue at Spencer’s slot, salivating as the tasty tang of it prickled at her tongue.

Above her Spencer was groaning and shuddering in excited pleasure as her Mom lapped her. She let go off her pussy, leaving it to her Mom to manage and pressed her hand at a wall to keep balanced, her other hand was on her Mom’s head, her finger brushing at the slickly, wet hair before her palm pressed against the skull encouraging her further. Veronica didn’t need much and she willingly pushed herself forward, her tongue going deeper as she moved a finger up to stab at the hole and make sure it opened enough for her lithe tongue. 

“Uuurrrhhh, oooohhh, yesssss,” moaned Spencer, pushing her back against the wall. “You’re so good, eat me.”

Her Mom was happily complying, pounding her tongue as fast forward as she could manage, making it slither up and in her daughter’s tasty twat. The water continued to course down Spencer’s body as the shower pounded over her chest, it flooded into Veronica’s mouth and she drank it down with her daughter’s cunt cum. More water spurted and splashed over her as well, down her back and over her rump, puddles forming around her feet. She shifted slightly, dropping to her knees rather than her haunches, to get herself more comfortable and make sure she could continue the marathon pussy licking she was wanting to deliver. Her daughter gasped in pleasure once more, her fingers clawing into Veronica’s head as she kept her forward.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, eat my cunt,” Spencer gasped out. Veronica did, loving every moment as she wondered how she had managed to exist before she and Spencer became an item. There was another series of oaths from the younger woman, which just weeks ago Veronica wouldn’t have tolerated – but now they were a turn on, proof of how much sexual pleasure she was giving her daughter-lover. More cum juiced out from Spencer’s pussy, even diluted with the shower water, it tasted lovely and Veronica could have drunk it by the gallon if it had been available. It came with a scream and a shuddering buck as Spencer climaxed powerfully, her hand gripping Veronica’s head like she never wanted to let go. “Aaaaarggghh fuck yes, don’t stop.”

Far from halting Veronica was speeding up and putting on the pressure, like a racing driver slamming his foot on the gas. Spencer was reacting in a similar way to as if she was being hit by the G-pressure, her face contorting and her body tensing, her breath coming in hard, but ragged gasps.

“Aaarrrghhh, fuck, I love you,” Spencer squealed. Veronica inwardly smiled at the words, as she outwardly tongued the speaker, to hear them said again and again, had been a good a feeling as winning the election, better perhaps – because the election result was the start of the hard work of governing, whilst the words were a milestone to bliss. She wondered whether now that the Mother-Daughter Bill was certain to become law (with her enthusiastic vote) would a proposal be coming. She pushed the thought back, it was too early in their new relationship, but a little part of her kept saying, but hopefully it will come.

And then Spencer came again, her body vibrating like she was on a rail line as a train thundered past. Her screams reached the roof and almost shattered the glass, drowning out the hiss and thrum of the shower. Spencer staggered back, letting go off her Mom and trying to regain her breath. Veronica looked up at her with shining eyes smiling, “I love you as well baby.”

It took a moment for the panting Spencer to respond. But then she did with a smile. “Be a moment,” she grinned and skipped out of the shower. 

Veronica stood up and followed her daughter’s movement across the bathroom and into the main room. She vanished from view for a moment as she went round the corner to where the cases were. But soon she was returning back and this time she was strapping on her dildo as she approached. Veronica’s face broke into a smile, being strap-on fucked by her daughter would be the perfect end to a perfect day, especially as they’d been so busy today they hadn’t banged since last night (which was a near eternity in this part of their relationship).

“Come fuck me,” she beamed as Spencer stepped into the shower.

“Which hole?” her daughter smiled back.

“You choose,” giggled Veronica, though knowing her daughter she was pretty sure which one she was going to get banged in.

It wasn’t therefore a surprise when Spencer, firmly but gently, took her Mom’s waist and turned her towards the side wall. Veronica leaned her hands against it, little trickles of water arching through the condensation as she pressed. She lifted her rump and wiggled it invitingly at her daughter as Spencer took one cheek in her hand, pulling it apart from its partner so she could expose her Mom’s rosebud.

Taking the toy in one hand she reintroduced it to the back-hole, pushing hard at the sphincter for a moment until the muscle collapsed inwards on itself and let the plastic into, what was fast becoming, its second home. Veronica groaned in excited anticipation as her back passage widened and stretched, her hands clawed at the slippery walls, little beads of water slipping down and creating trails through the misty condensation as she pressed her warm flesh at. She pressed forward as Spencer pushed at her, forcing the toy in. The Milf wriggled and giggled, working her butt at her daughter’s cock, the dildo moving in deeper with each thrust from the younger Hastings.

Soon Spencer was all the way in shoving the cock far into Veronica’s rectum and stretching it open. The Milf shuddered and gasped, her body rubbing at the wet wall in front of her, her tits smearing the condensation, leaving drag marks in the mist. Spencer had a hand on the wall as well, using it for pressure whilst keeping one hand on her Mom’s waist for to keep her in place and stop her slipping down.

“Ooooohhh, yessss, oooohhh” Veronica gasped out. The combination of the sexual bliss and alcohol made her feel like she was literally floating on a wave, her brain and body decoupled and separate. Her hands desperately clawed at the tiles, nails scraping down as she shook in pleasure, her mouth opening to let out another series of grunts and pants. She loved having Spencer in her, fucking her, using her most intimate hole as her own; you couldn’t be closer to your daughter than with her strap-on cock up your ass. Her back arched and bent, creasing against her daughter’s stomach the two of them fitting together like a well-made jigsaw. Veronica panted “Fuuccckk, yessss, fuck me harder...”

The shower cubicle was filled with the noise of water hissing from the nozzle, bouncing and splashing against the floor and walls and the two fucking Hastings. The sound was interwoven with the smack of flesh against flesh, the sharper cracks and slaps sounding over the constant whirr of the water. And in between the two sounds was the pants and grunts from Spencer as she went at it and the squeaks and squeals from Veronica as she took it. The older woman managed to move a hand from the wall, down to her pussy rubbing at it vigorously as the other hole was filled. “OOoohhh yesss, yesss,” she called out again shuddering.

It felt so perfectly good, better than even winning the election, better than any feeling she’d ever had. Who would have thought she’d fall in love with her daughter, not just in a spiritual and mental sense, but a physical one, the sex being better than she’d ever had with anyone before. Spencer wasn’t just banging her to oblivion, she was doing it like she was a Goddess and Veronica was a worshipper at her temple. The younger Hastings rammed deep, her head moving to the cradle of Veronica’s neck. She began to kiss her Mom’s throat, even as her waist continued to ratchet back and forth pounding the dick deep. Veronica groaned and gasped, feeling like a soul ascending to heaven in the arms of an angelic creator. “You’re so hot, so sexy,” muttered Spencer, “I love you.”

Those words again, which meant so much to Veronica. “I love you to, ohhhh ooohhh, I love you - fuck me harder!”

The cock pounded deeper, ramming open the back hole like it was made of soft putty. Veronica squealed louder, not worrying about the soreness in her butt, only caring for the intense pleasure that dwarfed it. She knew from experience that any pain was transient and fleeting and nothing compared to the waves of ecstasy that were already starting to take her. “Aaaarrrghhh, yeesss, aaaaarrgghhh,” her cries reverberated around the shower room, echoing in the enclosed space.

“Fuck yes, God, yes,” panted her pounding daughter, hammering without let up, even as her Mom shuddered and shook in climactic passion. “You’re so fantastic, you are so hot. This is great.”

“Yesssss,” screamed Veronica in both agreement and pleasure. All the words Spencer were saying about her Mom could, in Veronica’s not unbiased view, be equally applied to her sexy daughter, doubly so in fact. The younger Hastings tits banged and bounced into Veronica’s curved back as Spencer went all the way in. Veronica arched her back more, as if that would mean that the toy could go beyond it length and fill her more. That didn’t happen, but she was hit by another round of orgasms, the pleasure burning through her like an acetylene torch. She screamed again, her high pitched yells drowning out the water’s powerful hiss, “Aaaarrrrghhh, yeesssss, aaaarrghhhh.”

Spencer wasn’t stopping, the younger woman continuing her hard hammering, pounding passionately at the opened orifice. Veronica squealed again, the pleasure within her growing in power like a sun going supernova. Her pussy was dripping and not just from the shower, the warm cum staining her fingers as she rubbed and played with herself. Spencer had one hand on her tit at the same time, gripping it and squeezing the nub between her knuckles as the tip pressed into the soft flesh around. Her mouth was back on her Mom’s throat, kissing and suckling at the smooth skin. The older woman groaned and shuddered, her eyes closed and her face a picture of rapture, it was like the teeth gently grazing her were fangs and Spencer a vampire, sucking life whilst delivering ecstasy. The younger Hastings’ cock drove all the way in, Spencer’s thighs smacking at her Mom with a wet slapping sound. Another bout of pleasure exploded in the Milf, “Aaaarrggghhh,” she screamed, “Yesssss, yesssss, yesssss, don’t stop... aaaaarrggghh, make me cum so hard.”

Behind her Spencer grunted and rammed in her mouth sliding away from her Mom’s throat as she sped up. Veronica squealed and shook as the pounding intensified, her body blazing with a fire that even the powerful shower jets couldn’t quell. “Fuuuucckk meeee!” she shrieked loudly, “Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, fuuuckkk meeeee!”

Her daughter was pounding harder and faster, slamming in the full length of the plastic prick and burning Veronica’s bowels. Her ass was stretched and sore and pleasured, aching and uncomfortable and ecstatic; all the feelings and sensations happening at once, crowding each other out and coming together in a kaleidoscope in which for one second her ass stung and the next it sung. She screamed, the pleasure and pain intermingled, but the pleasure winning out, “AAAArrrghh yesssss.”

The orgasms were hitting her like she was punch drunk in a ring with a merciless boxer pummelling her as she staggered around unable to defend. They smacked and tore through her in a unstoppable rush, the pleasure from one not subsiding as she was slammed by the next, until it was impossible to tell whether she was having dozens of orgasms or one central rush that was completely over-whelming her body and soul. She rocked and shuddered, her muscles no longer under her control, her limbs jerking like she was a puppet on the string – but if she was the puppeteer was her daughter and she too was out of control, slamming like she was a mad axe man and Veronica her victim. The Milf screamed again, “Yeessssss, yesssss,” the power coursing through her greater than Grayskull. 

There was a squeak and a pop as Spencer pulled the dick out of her Mom’s ass and despite the warm water Veronica felt a sudden chill now she no longer had the warm body of her daughter slapping her and burn of the dildo in her ass. She was satisfied though, her body felt weak and tired, but uplifted, the perfect end to the day. Or near perfect, as Spencer was turning her round to face her, so that Veronica was looking into her face. It was beautiful, even with the wet hair draggling over the forehead and the streams of water slipping down over her cheeks, “I love you,” murmured the younger woman and moved in for another kiss.

*


End file.
